Modern Hanyou
by InuYashaReader
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome return from the Feudal era, where Kagome finds out she has three weeks of exams ahead of her. Soon, InuYasha and Kagome soon find themselves tackling a youkai problem, one that involves a hanyou girl and her human mother.
1. Exams

**MODERN HANYOU**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. InuYasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Full Summary: InuYasha and Kagome return from the Feudal era, where Kagome finds out she has three weeks of exams ahead of her. As InuYasha begins to get bored in Kagome's time, InuYasha and Kagome soon find themselves tackling a youkai problem, one that involves a hanyou girl and her human mother.**

**A/N: This is my second InuYasha fan-fiction, so I hope you all enjoy. I am using some Japanese words and it is hard to list everyone of them, so I hope you get the meaning with the words surrounding them. Please do not use my OC's Kawa, Bishoujo, or Mizu without asking me first. Thank you, and enjoy. :) UPDATE as of 05/29/10: This story is currently on hold for the time being. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

**Chapter One: Exams**

"For the last time InuYasha, no!"

"Wench, what is your deal? Why do you have to go back?"

"Because for once I want to!"

Kagome shook her head, the hanyou behind her grumbled. Miroku and Sango stood by Keade's hut staring at the arguing couple.

"Why not InuYasha? It's not like Naraku would attack us here." Miroku said.

"Do I look like I give a damn about Naraku!" InuYasha hissed.

"Well then what's upsetting you?" Sango asked.

"She HAS to go back! It's just plain stupid to me."

"Oh InuYasha why don't you come? For once I'll let my mother teach you some manners!" Kagome huffed. She held her backpack to her side growling in annoyance. Why did InuYasha have to be so stubborn? Can't he accept anything that was not a 'no'?

"Feh!"

"Fine either come with me and stop complaining or stay here and cuss your heart out! I'm going home!" Kagome snapped.

"Why the hell are you so mad at me!" InuYasha growled.

"I'm not! You're just making me mad because you don't want me to go!"

"There you're mad, what is it this time?" InuYasha said.

"Well it's not Kikyo if you're wondering."

"What! Since when did that have to do with anything!"

"Osuwari!"

InuYasha slammed to the ground. Miroku sighed and shook his head.

"It would be nice if both of you got some rest, defeating that last youkai exhausted us."

"I don't think your hand is at rest HOUSHI!" Sango snapped. Her hand connected with Miroku's face leaving him with a fine printed hand mark on his left cheek.

"Sigh, Sango you misunderstand me."

"Well goodbye Miroku and Sango. It will only be for a few days." Kagome smiled at the two. "It's not like I'm not coming BACK!" Kagome turned and faced InuYasha.

"I'm coming, it's not like Miroku has ways of entertainment here anyways." InuYasha muttered.

"Hey, what do you mean by that InuYasha?" Miroku shouted.

"It means your boring houshi, just he made it sound even more rude." Sango sighed.

"Hey! Who are you calling rude!" InuYasha snapped.

"Well if your coming InuYasha then hurry up!" Kagome said. She started walking towards the well.

"Wait up wench!" InuYasha called. He bounded up behind her, as Kagome walked up to the well. InuYasha looked at her. "Three days that's it!"

"Fine." Kagome grumbled. With that they both fell into the well the familiar pink light surrounded them as they went towards Kagome's shrine.

**(-)_(-)**

"Hello Kagome, InuYasha." Kagome's mother nodded to them as they came through the door.

"Hey mom!" Kagome said. She threw her backpack on the table and fell down on the couch, exhausted.

"What's your deal?" InuYasha asked.

"Aren't you tired?"

"No, not really."

"Well mister hanyou, I should have known!" Kagome teased.

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow at her. He looked confused on her choice of words. Kagome stifled a laugh.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"Nothing." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome dear, your friends came by and left you some notes form school." Kagome heard her mother call from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Kagome sighed. She knew visiting her era meant more school work. Kagome yawned and headed for her room, with InuYasha at her heels.

"What is with this 'sk-ool'?" InuYasha asked.

"It's school, not sk-ool." Kagome corrected him.

"Whatever."

Kagome rolled her eyes; there was no way she would be able to study with _him _staring at her. Kagome entered her room and took one look at her desk and screamed.

"Kagome what's the matter!" InuYasha ran up behind her, his hand on Tessaiga's hilt.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kagome moaned.

"What!"

"Look."

There stood about two feet of paper work. Kagome just wanted to melt through the floor. How in the world had she missed so much?

"Uhhh, don't tell me that's a youkai?"

"No dummy that's my school work!"

"Oh."

Kagome began to skim through the enormous pile of paper when one caught her eye. It was a note written by Eri.

_Kagome, I now you've been sick. Well we have three weeks of exams coming up. So Yuka, Ayumi, and I brought all the notes that you need. Sorry if it is a little too much!_ ~Eri

"Oh Kami." Kagome mumbled.

"What?" InuYasha said.

"I have three weeks of exams."

"Egg-sams?"

"EXAMS!"

"Three weeks...wait a minute! I thought we were only staying for three days!" InuYasha snapped.

"So did I!" Kagome snapped back. "I guess I better not skip these, they sound important."

"Fuck 'um!"

"InuYasha that will not change my mind." Kagome huffed.

"Whatever wench, it's your 'egg-sams' not mine."

"You can be so annoying!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Osuwari!"

InuYasha crashed to the ground again. "Damn it! Do that one more time I'll drag you by the ear back through the well!"

"No you will not, I have exams to study for." Kagome turned her back to him. She did not know why InuYasha had blown over her coming back. Even more puzzling, they were both overreacting. Kagome sighed and stared at the pile of paper work that lay before her.

"Waste of time." Kagome heard InuYasha mumble. She was half tempted to 'osuwari' him again, but decided against it. It would only escalate their bickering.

Kagome sighed; it was going to be a long three weeks.


	2. Boredom

**Chapter Two: Boredom**

InuYasha made a face as he sat on the couch. His foot tapped impatiently on the arm of the couch and grumbled in annoyance. He was bored, he wouldn't deny it.

"You okay there InuYasha?" Souta, Kagome's otouto, asked.

"I'm bored. Why the hell does she have to take those stupid 'egg-sams' anyway!"

Souta giggled. "Well it is part of life here."

"It's stupid."

"Don't you have some type of school in the Feudal era? I can't imagine everyone walking around dumb." Souta said.

"Hey! Who the hell are you calling dumb!" InuYasha snapped.

"Young man watch your language!" InuYasha heard Kagome's jii-chan calling from the other room.

"You butt out old man!" InuYasha yelled back.

"Aren't you older then jii-chan InuYasha?" Souta tried to hide his laugh. InuYasha's face started to turn red.

"So? What of it?"

"I'm just saying, you called him old and he called you young. It's like the opposite of what you really meant." Souta said smiling.

"Get that stupid grin off your face." InuYasha huffed.

"I wish Kagome would teach him some manners." Kagome's jii-chan grumbled.

"I like him just the way he is." Kagome's mother said. Apparently they had both been in the kitchen cooking food. InuYasha felt his stomach rumble.

"Are you hungry InuYasha?" Kagome's mother came up behind the couch. "You too Souta?"

"I'll have some Ramen." InuYasha said.

"I'm okay mom." Souta said.

"Okay I'll be right back InuYasha." She smiled at him and went back into the kitchen. InuYasha could have sworn he had felt a distinct feeling from her, it felt like when he had his mother.

"InuYasha you want to play some video games?" Souta asked suddenly.

"Viz-eo what?"

"Video Games."

"Uhhh...sure, what ever you mean by that." InuYasha stuttered.

Souta nodded. He got up from the spot were he had been staring at that strange box for the last few hours. He darted up the stairs and InuYasha heard the rustling coming from overhead. Could that boy be more quieter? Kagome had already kicked him out of her room for being a _distraction._

"What's Souta doing InuYasha?" Kagome's mother asked as she walked up and placed his Ramen on the floor next to the couch.

"Don't know, he said something about a game." InuYasha shrugged.

"Well, enjoy your Ramen InuYasha." Kagome's mother was nice, InuYasha had finally decided to expand his thinking about Kagome's family. He smiled and looked at the steaming Ramen. Licking his lips, InuYasha took the noodles with the chap sticks and began scarf it down.

"Don't you dare make a mess in there!" Kagome's jii-chan yelled.

"Oh get off my back you...young man!" InuYasha tried hard not to smile, remembering what Souta had said.

"What did you call me!" Kagome's jii-chan's poked his around and stared at him. "You did not just call me that!"

"I'm actually older then you." InuYasha smirked.

He stopped and stared, and then a smile fell on the old shrine keeper's face. "Well I'll be, I'm not the _oldest _person in the house!"

"Hey! That doesn't you mean you can start calling me..." InuYasha started when a loud crash could be heard. InuYasha sprang up, but only to find Souta halfway down the stairs on his back with an unusual black box at his feet.

"Could you give me a hand InuYasha?" the boy asked.

"I guess." InuYasha felt himself relax. He walked over and picked up the black box. It was heavier then he had expected, but not as heavy as most other things he had picked up.

"I took more then I could carry." Souta mumbled. "I hope it's not broken, jii-chan would kill me."

"Why? Its just a box."

"He gave it to me for my fifth birthday, and besides I love it!"

"Why the hell would you love this?" InuYasha asked.

"You'll see!" The boy ran excitedly over to the strange box with a screen and started to plug the strands he had been carrying into the wall. InuYasha just stood there with the black box in his arms. He sniffed it, well first of all it was metal, but by the looks of it it was not a weapon.

"Come on InuYasha! This is going to be fun!" Souta called as he ran up and grabbed his fire rath and stared to pull him towards the screened box.

"What kind of game is this?" InuYasha looked puzzled.

"Well it's not an active game like soccer; it's a sit-on-the-couch-all-day-long game!" Souta said.

"I'm lost."

"Well let me set up; you'll probably sink your claws in it and break it."

"Hey! Got something against my claws!" InuYasha sneered.

"No! I think their cool, but I don't need them breaking my game box!"

"Okay, I guess if it's not boring." InuYasha rolled his eyes as the boy stared to plug everything in. He heard Kagome shuffle upstairs and felt tempted to go check on her, but by her smell she was tired. By the time he would be up there she would probably be asleep.

"Here we go, let it warm up and we can play." Souta got up and grabbed two more parts of the game he put one on the couch next to InuYasha and handed him one. "You'll need this."

"What is it?"

"It's were you control your character on the screen. It's your game controller."

"Uhhh...sure." InuYasha examined the weird shape object in his hand. He sniffed it, same material as the other box.

"It's a game controller InuYasha! It won't bite you!" Souta laughed.

"Hey! I'm the one who is the half-Inu youkai here! If thing even tries to bite me it will surly feel my fangs!" InuYasha growled.

"It was a joke InuYasha." Souta shook his head. "Ever heard of sarcasm?"

"Yea! I say it all the time!"

"No wonder." InuYasha heard jii-chan mutter from the other room.

"I heard that!" InuYasha yelled.

"Don't forget, he got those dog ears, he can hear you from a mile away." Kagome's mother told jii-chan.

"I know, he better not read thoughts either." Jii-chan grumbled.

"Don't think so jii-chan!" Souta called. "You ready InuYasha?"

"I guess, I just hopes it burn time like you said it would." InuYasha muttered.

"It will InuYasha!" Souta smiled. "Let's go!"


	3. School

**Chapter Three: School**

Kagome yawned and shut the alarm clock off. She had completely forgotten she had even set it. Yawning she scanned her room.

"YAY! I'm going to be late!" Kagome grabbed her mountain high paper work and began stuffing it into her backpack. Kagome grabbed her hairbrush and school uniform and began to change as quickly as she could. She managed to get one sock on when the other fell in between her bed and the wall.

"Oh come on! Not now!" Kagome began fishing for her fallen sock. She managed to grab it and felt a small pain on her hand. She pulled the sock out and looked at her hand, nothing but a scratch.

She threw all her textbooks in her pack and swung it over her shoulder. It was heavy but it had been heavier when she had to carry a lot of more things to the Feudal Era.

Kagome walked down the stairs. She was surprised that Souta was not up yet. "Souta get up, we're going to be late for school!" she called.

She heard a loud crashing noise, but it sounded more like it was on the television. Kagome turned the corner and almost dropped her backpack. InuYasha sat there on the couch, his eyes drooping staring at the screen with his hands on a game controller.

"InuYasha!"

"What?"

"What in the world are you doing!"

"Playing 'veiz-games'."

"Video games?" Kagome looked at the screen. "Since when?"

"Souta taught me last night."

"No wonder he's not waking up! Souta!" Kagome stomped back up the stairs and banged on her otouto's door. "Get up sleepy head!"

"Ohhh...ane-ue!" Kagome heard Souta moan. "It's too early!"

"No it's not; you're going to be late to school! Your lucky InuYasha is here he could carry us if you hurry up!" Kagome stomped back down the stairs. InuYasha still was hooked to the television, not paying any attention to her.

"InuYasha you don't mind taking Souta and I to school, do you?" Kagome asked the transfixed hanyou.

"Whatever."

"Sheesh! Get off those games already!" Kagome snapped. Kagome went over to the television and switched the screen off then snatched the game controller out of InuYasha's hands.

"What the hell was that for wench!"

"You're addicted to it! It's bad for your eyes!" Kagome grumbled.

"What is that suppose to mean!" InuYasha growled.

"Just get into the kitchen! Mom's cooking breakfast." Kagome said.

"Fine." InuYasha stood up and stretched. He grabbed Tessaiga that had been laying by his side on the couch and placed it at his hip.

Kagome walked into the kitchen to see her jii-chan reading the newspaper and her mother cooking with the pot.

"Hello my dear, do you want your omelet?" her mother asked.

"Sure mom thanks." Kagome sat down and her mother placed the food in front of her. "How come your always in a good mood in the morning?"

"Maybe you'll find out one day when you're a mother." Her mother smiled.

"Mom!" Kagome muttered.

"I'm afraid my grand-daughter is too young to think about that." Jii-chan grumbled. He took his tea and gulped it down.

"Jii-chan..." Kagome sighed. "You better wake Souta; apparently he had been up all night playing video games with InuYasha."

"Oh dear. I'll go get him." Her mother went upstairs and heard her tap lightly on Souta's door.

InuYasha walked into the kitchen sniffing the air. "Well, glad someone is cooking."

"You better not do that with Souta again on school night again, okay InuYasha?" Kagome yawned.

"Whatever wench."

"Disgraceful." Jii-chan muttered. InuYasha growled.

Souta came into the room, rubbing his eyes. Kagome saw her mother come in carrying his backpack.

"I would hope you learned your lesson young man." Jii-chan said. "No more video games on school nights."

"Yes, jii-chan." Souta yawned.

"Well we better get going." Kagome smiled, she took hold of InuYasha's shoulder and with Souta they darted out the door.

**(-)_(-)**

Kagome tapped her pencil on the desk. She stared at the board completely confused.

"You okay Kagome?" Eri asked.

"Yea, all those notes you gave me made me stay up all night!" Kagome mumbled.

"Oh sorry," Yuka smiled. "It's not all for one exam; it's for _three _weeks of exams!"

"Sigh, we hate them too Kagome." Ayumi sighed.

"What are they all about?" Kagome asked.

"We really don't know, we took all these notes and then said we had three weeks of exams." Yuka shrugged.

"Well thanks for the notes guy, I really appreciate it!" Kagome smiled.

"Anything for a friend." Eri smiled.

"Oh Kagome something happened to Hojo." Ayumi cut in.

"What!" Kagome felt her face turn red. What could have possibly happened to Hojo?

"He got sick, why is there something wrong?" Ayumi asked.

"Oh, the way you said it made it sound far worse." Kagome heard a loud bang come from the front of the classroom were their teacher gave all four of them a look.

"We better talk later." Eri whispered. Kagome sighed and stared at the clock as the hand slowly moved closer to the hour.

**(-)_(-)**

Kagome shut her paper sack and sat there, her stomach grumbling. Even though her mother had packed her enough food, being in the Feudal era always made her hungry. Maybe because food was harder to find there, she thought.

"Kagome have you seen the news lately?" Yuka interrupted her thoughts.

"Hmmm, now what did I miss?"

"Well, people are going crazy." Eri giggled.

"I'm sorry?" Kagome asked.

"People have been saying they've seen a large water serpent flying through the air. Silly hue?" Ayumi said.

"A water serpent?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, isn't that ridiculous or what?" Eri laughed.

"Is it a youkai?" Kagome asked. Her three friends gave her a look.

"Don't tell me you believe them Kagome." Yuka said.

"I was just wondering." Kagome shrugged. Kagome and her big mouth.

"What's the matter your turning red Kagome." Ayumi asked.

"Nothing, InuYasha came by today." Kagome switched the topic as fast as she could. She really didn't want to explain to her friends that she knew so much about youkai.

"He's not two-timing again is he?" Yuka teased.

"No! He better not be." Kagome hissed under her breath. InuYasha had not gone to see Kikyo in a while, but every time he did it made her feel empty. She didn't hate Kikyo and neither did InuYasha, so why did she feel that way every time they went to see each other?

"Well you're lucky to have him." Ayumi smiled. "I have never seen a guy with such beautiful hair."

"Ayumi!" Kagome moaned.

"Sorry, it's I've never seen someone with silver hair." Ayumi smiled.

Kagome sighed, she thought about what her friends had just told her. A youkai in her time causing trouble? It made her worry, it did sound odd, but she had exams to study for and that was her top priority.


	4. Youki

**Chapter Four: Youki**

InuYasha had his arms crossed as he walked the path through Kagome's village. The place was crowed; many people stared at him as he walked down the white stone.

He has his hat on, but his silver hair and his fire rat stood out like a easy target for an arrow range. InuYasha shook his head and growled; why people had to stare, it was getting on his last nerves.

InuYasha would rather jump from the top of the enormous huts that were towering him, but instead he had found himself wandering around out of curiosity.

Kagome's village always had intrigued him, in ways InuYasha would never understand. The first thing that did make him irritated was that smell. The smell came from those weird contraptions that people got in and out of. Kagome had said they were used for transportation, like a horse and carriage. She called them something, but the name slipped InuYasha's mind.

He yawned, feeling his stomach growl. He smelled food everywhere, but decided to go back to the shrine and get food from Kagome's mother. Kagome said he needed money to get food here, and he had none.

"Mommy, I want to get it!"

InuYasha turned to stare at a young boy pointing through a window at some object. The women shook her head and continued on, holding the boys hand as she dragged him away from the window. The boy began to cry and InuYasha flattened his ears on his head, though no one saw them move, he hated loud sounds like that. Sometimes the hat muffled the sounds, but most of the time they were sharp.

InuYasha did like one thing in Kagome's time, no youkai. Well, the only one he remembered fighting was that flesh eating mask, but that was caused by a Shikon no Tama shard that was embedded in its bark in the Feudal Era.

"Hey that guy is bare foot." InuYasha heard someone whisper as they passed him. He growled but whoever said it was to far away to hear his hiss of annoyance.

Suddenly youki slammed his nose. InuYasha stopped; he turned and glared around quickly searching for the source of the youki. But it was different, almost like his own; the youki was mixed with a humans scent.

"What the hell?" InuYasha hissed to himself. InuYasha felt the stares of many people as he ran quickly following the scent of the youki. Moving with great speed, he dodged the contraptions that were in his way. They made a honking sound when he passed, but he paid no heed.

Just as InuYasha was about to give up, he heard yelps of surprise from many people down the path. InuYasha turned to see a small bundle of clothing run past many people on the other side of the street. One man, fell down when the bundle hit him in the back of the shin making him fall flat on the pavement.

InuYasha looked at the small bundle in confusion. It was extremely warm, why would someone have so many layers of clothing on them like that? InuYasha watch the small bundle run as fast as they could, the youki was coming from the bundle. InuYasha flexed his claws ready to pounce.

Suddenly the bundle ran in the street right in front of a larger one of those contraptions. InuYasha watched the person in control of it yell and lean back. People stopped and gasped.

"Stop that bus!" A man yelled.

InuYasha thought quickly with his speed and grace he ran straight towards the bundle. InuYasha caught the scream coming form the bundle; it was a girl's scream.

Snatching the girl he managed to just dodge the 'bus'. It sped past him and he landed back on the sidewalk, the girl suddenly howling in his arms.

"What the hell is your deal I just saved your life!" InuYasha hissed.

"LET ME GO!"

InuYasha flattened his ears under his hat. Kami that hurt. She screamed like an eel having just about to eat its prey.

People started to run up, the bus had stopped and a few people stuck their heads out looking at him. InuYasha growled and ran. He did not need other people's attention right now.

The girl continued to wail in his arms, and she actually started to kick at him.

"Will you quit it!"

"LET ME GO!"

"Stop yelling Kami!"

InuYasha shook his head, his ears were ringing. Damn, if this girl continues screaming he may just go deaf. InuYasha suddenly hoped onto the top of one of the smaller buildings and began to jump onto the higher ones as he began to rise higher from the ground.

"LET ME GO!"

The girl screamed and struggled furiously in his arms. InuYasha felt some slight pain in his right arm, but he bit his lip and ignored it.

Landing on one of the higher huts, InuYasha let the girl go. The girl looked like a bunch of clothes moving across the roof as she hid behind a box shaped object. InuYasha could hear her whimper.

"Hey…" InuYasha could smell the youki, it was mixed with a humans. InuYasha went over to the box shaped object and looked down at the girl.

"Leave me alone…please."

InuYasha looked down, his face wanting answers.

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm no one, leave me alone!" the girl screamed.

"I'm right here, why the hell are you yelling, it hurts my ears!" InuYasha hissed.

"I'm no one." the girl whimpered.

"Yea you are, your youki could not escape my nose." InuYasha snapped. Suddenly the girl looked back at him; huge bright blue eyes stared back into his golden ones.

The girl's hood fell down on her shoulders and InuYasha felt his heart skip a beat. Her ears were fins, like a fin from a fish.

This girl was a hanyou.


	5. Fleeting

**Chapter Five: Fleeting**

Kagome sighed as she tugged on her backpack. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi walked besides her talking about the upcoming exams.

"Kagome, will you be okay with the first exam tomorrow?" Eri asked.

"I don't know, you gave me all these notes, I don't understand…"

"We'll come home with you!" Ayumi explained. "Besides InuYasha is there, I want to say hello again."

"Ayumi…" Kagome sighed. She would have to get InuYasha's hat on before they got home.

"Ayumi quit bugging Kagome over her boyfriend. He's taken!" Yuka joked.

"I'm right here you know." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"We know, he's so laid back, and you say he's in a gang?" Eri asked.

"Well…I don't know the gang very well." Kagome lied. She hated lying to her friends about InuYasha, but she had to keep the secret that he was a hanyou.

"Oh, well InuYasha doesn't act like he is a gang." Yuka said.

"He has his moments." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well I think he's cute." Ayumi smiled.

"AYUMI!" Kagome yelled.

"Quit going after InuYasha Ayumi, he's Kagome's guy." Eri smirked.

"How sick is Hojo?" Kagome asked her friends, dropping the subject about InuYasha.

"He'll be back in school tomorrow; he had some type of the flu." Yuka said.

"Well that's good news." Kagome smiled.

"I suppose, what about are exams!" Eri explained. "We're going in these as blindly as you are Kagome when you're always sick!" Kagome felt herself blush. No, she had not been sick, and yes she had always gone blind into most of her exams.

"Well I guess we all can get the same grades!" Kagome chuckled. Eri didn't look happy; she had always tried hard on her school work. "Oh don't think of it as bad Eri!"

"Well it's just my mother would ground me until I'm twenty!" Eri snapped.

The others stopped walking, Kagome bit her lip. She hadn't meant to upset Eri in such a way.

"I'm sorry Eri; I didn't mean to upset you." Kagome said. Eri sighed.

"No, I'm sorry I snapped, it's not your fault Kagome."

"It's okay Eri, we all care about our exams, right girls?" Yuka shouted, pumping her fist in the air. Eri smiled and with Kagome and Ayumi the all gave each other a big high five.

Suddenly police sirens filled the street as five police cruisers roared passed them on the sidewalk. The all stopped, as well as everyone as their eyes followed the cruisers until they disappeared around the street corner.

"Wonder what all that is about?" Ayumi wondered out loud.

"Well would you want to get out of studying for a little while?" Kagome teased. "Come on, I just want to make sure…"

"Make sure of what Kagome?" Eri asked.

"Ummm…never mind." Kagome clamped her mouth shut. She didn't want to tell her friends that it could be trouble involving InuYasha.

Not that it was InuYasha, but Kagome wanted to check just to be sure. It was getting darker, and Kagome wanted to get back to the shrine before it was night. Her friends were usually picked up by their parents when the left.

The four school girls weren't the only ones curious; people began to whisper and follow the police sirens as well.

"Give it to the law to make a show." Ayumi muttered.

The girls turned the corner, and Kagome felt her stomach clench. Well first of all there were police everywhere and a bus was stuck right in the middle of the intersection.

"Was it an accident?" Eri asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Yuka said.

"Is anyone hurt?" Kagome asked a woman who had been standing nearby.

"No, no one was hurt, but they said a deranged man ran right in front of the bus, messing up the breaking system." The woman answered back.

"A deranged man?" Kagome asked herself. That sounded a lot like InuYasha. Now why can't I leave that hanyou to mess everything up! Kagome thought bitterly.

"You okay Kagome?" Ayumi asked.

"Yea I'm going to get closer." Kagome told her friends.

"Okay we'll hang back here, so come back to the same spot when you're through." Eri said. Yuka smiled and waved her on.

Kagome nodded and disappeared into the crowd. She had to squeeze herself through the massive mass of people and finally found herself at the yellow crime tape. She could not go any further.

"Sir, what happened exactly?" An officer not far from where Kagome stood asked who appeared to be the bus driver.

"Well someone ran right in the middle of the street when my light was green!" the man explained, "Then some man flew by grabbing who ever was running."

"What did the man look like?"

"He was wearing red and had a hat on; it was all I could tell since he moved very quickly."

Kagome felt her face go hot, the man had described InuYasha. I thought he went home! Kagome thought angrily. Why can't he stay away from trouble? She was now planning to sit him until he apologized on creating havoc in her era.

"Thank you." The officer walked away, the bus driver shook his head and began to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Kagome called to him. The man turned to her.

"I don't need anymore questions girl, I have had enough scares that could last a lifetime!" he grumbled.

"Which way did the man go?" Kagome asked. She felt herself go tense upon asking the question.

"That way. But by the speed he was running he probably made it to the sea by now." The man pointed kind of off to his right and then returned to his bus.

Kagome sighed in relief as she walked back to her friends. The man had pointed in the direction of her shrine, meaning InuYasha was home.

"Kagome learn anything?" Yuka asked.

"No, some moron was bus dogging or something." Kagome lied.

"Oh, I hope no one was hurt." Ayumi gasped.

"No, no one was hurt." Not yet, Kagome thought bitterly. She would sit InuYasha until he was sent running back to Feudal Era. Boy, she was mad at him.

As dusk settled, the girls began to walk home. Kagome was so preoccupied with the conversation that her miko powers did not sense the almost invisible youki behind them.

It was getting dark, as the four girls walked down the street, the passed an ally, where two red eyes stared at them when the walked by. Doing nothing but stare, as they blinked there was nothing left but an empty ally.


	6. Kawa

**Chapter Six: Kawa**

InuYasha watched the hanyou girl walking around the perimeter of the top of the building. Every time she looked down, she whimpered and backed away from the edge. She had tried to get out the door that led into the building, but it had been locked.

She finally gave up and hid behind the box shaped object again. InuYasha didn't really know what to do. He couldn't just let her go because she had been running from _something._

"I didn't know there were hanyou's living here." He muttered to himself.

"What do you want with me?" the girl whimpered.

"Nothing, until I found out you're a hanyou." InuYasha told the girl.

"How do you know what I am? I'm nobody to everyone else!"

InuYasha hissed, he hated when people considered hanyou's nothing. He stood up from his position leaning on the pole. He wanted to take his hat off to show the girl what he was, but decided to wait a little longer.

"Let me just tell you I know." InuYasha said. The girl looked at him, her blue eyes almost close to tears.

"Please, let me go, he'll hurt you if you interfere."

"Who is this 'he'?" InuYasha snapped. He was getting something out of this girl without exposing himself as a hanyou to her.

"Let me go please."

InuYasha growled in annoyance. He walked over and knelt down to her more looking into her eye level.

"Would you rather want to know why I'm so concerned about you?" InuYasha asked.

Her blue eyes looked at him, saying 'yes'.

InuYasha pulled off his hat exposing his dog ears. The girl just stared for a second then squealed in delight. She jumped up and touched them.

"Hey! They're not a toy!" InuYasha hissed.

"Are you a youkai?" she asked.

"No, I'm a hanyou just like you."

"You are!" the girl jumped on him and gave him a squeeze.

"Will you get off!" InuYasha snapped.

"You're a hanyou!" the girl squealed.

"So! That doesn't mean you can hug me to death!"

"I'm Kawa." The girl said.

"Kawa?"

"Yea, my parents named me that after my otou." Kawa smiled.

"Your otou was a youkai?" InuYasha asked.

Suddenly Kawa had tears falling down her face. She fell in his fire rath, sobbing.

What did I say? InuYasha thought. Though, having people talking about his parents didn't make him very happy either, especially when Sesshomaru considered him a disgrace to his otou's bloodline.

"Okay, I'll drop the subject." He told the crying hanyou girl.

The sun was setting and InuYasha probably was making Kagome wonder where the hell he was.

"Shit." InuYasha muttered. Kagome is probably worried. She might just go back through the well and find him not there. Great, what am I going to do?

"Hey you want to go somewhere safe?" InuYasha asked Kawa.

"You're safe." Kawa said. He noticed she was staring at his Tessaiga.

"Oh, that is my sword. I guess." InuYasha knew if he did anything with Tessaiga in Kagome's era, she would 'oswari' him until his back broke.

"Well I was thinking about going to my…uhhh friend's shrine."

"NO!" Kawa screamed and backed away from him. "I'm not wanted anywhere!"

"No, Kagome accepts me. Why wouldn't she accept you? Besides you're a little girl, she'll probably be head over heels in love with you." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Is she human?"

"No, she's a youkai, yes she's human!"

"Then she'll hate me." Kawa whimpered.

"No she won't now let's go; she's probably wondering were the hell I am."

"I don't want to!" Kawa screeched. InuYasha had to cover his ears again.

"Damn it! Stop yelling, I'm half-Inu youkai I have sensitive hearing!" InuYasha yelled.

"Sorry…"

"Thank you, it's getting dark, you want to be stuck on top of this hut all night?" InuYasha asked. Kawa giggled.

"It's a building, not a…" Suddenly the girl burst into a fit of laughter. What the hell was so funny?

"What are you laughing about?" InuYasha snapped.

"Nothing." Kawa smiled.

"Well it's getting dark; I'm going with or without you."

"NO! Don't leave up here in the dark!" Kawa screamed and grabbed his leg. Apparently she was afraid of the dark.

"Fine. No more screeching okay?" InuYasha growled.

"Okay, oh what's your name?" Kawa asked.

"It's InuYasha." InuYasha said. Kawa in his arms he headed for Kagome's shrine.


	7. Hidden

**Chapter Seven: Hidden**

"What do you mean InuYasha is not home?"

Kagome stood in the doorway glaring down at her otouto. Souta jumped up and hid behind the table.

"I don't know ane-ue! He never came home!" Souta wailed.

"Maybe he went home himself, Kagome." Eri said.

"Yea! Why didn't he tell anyone!" Kagome huffed.

"Isn't he an adult? He doesn't need permission to go home does he?" Yuka asked.

"Unless Kagome and InuYasha had special plans for the evening." Ayumi smiled.

"Ayumi! InuYasha and I are not in that type of relationship yet!" Kagome huffed.

"Sorry." Ayumi smiled.

"Oh, hello girls are you here to study?" Kagome saw her mother come out of the kitchen, rubbing her hands with a towel.

"Mom, did InuYasha come home?" Kagome asked.

"No dear, he took Souta and you too school and never came home." Her mother gave her a puzzled look. "Why did he not go…back?"

Kagome was glad her mother knew it was right not to mention the well with her friends' right there.

"I guess." Kagome shrugged. She would have to worry about InuYasha later. She was glad though she did not have to hide his ears, or for being a distraction from their studying.

"Well let's go study; I think your two-timing boyfriend would be a big distraction for me." Ayumi smiled.

"Ayumi for the last time, InuYasha is Kagome's boyfriend, not yours!" Eri snorted.

"Well I do have to agree with Ayumi, he is kind of cute." Yuka said.

"And this is why I didn't want you to meet him." Kagome rolled her eyes.

**(-)_(-)**

Kagome looked down at her notes while her three friends sat around her. They all had called their parents and actually got a 'yes' for sleeping over. Kagome now hoped that InuYasha had gone back through the Bone Eater's well so they wouldn't have to bring conflict in their studying.

"What is the first exam tomorrow anyway?" Yuka asked.

"You mean you don't know!" Kagome moaned.

"We said we're going in this as blind as you are." Eri pointed out.

"Oh great." Kagome moaned.

Kagome sighed, and leaned back on the wall. She was sitting on her bed while her three friends sat on the floor with their sleeping bags.

"Kagome?"

"Yea, what's the matter Ayumi?" Kagome asked.

"You look sleepy." Ayumi answered.

"Do I?" Kagome yawned. She _was _tired. Kagome closed her eyes and stretched.

"KAGOME!"

InuYasha's voice filled the house and Kagome fell off her bed.

"Oh, InuYasha is home!" Ayumi squealed.

What is he doing here! Kagome thought angrily. She stood up, the weariness she had just felt slipped off her like water.

"Kagome, are you mad at him?" Eri asked.

"Just stay up here, I'll be right back!" Kagome sighed.

Kagome stomped down the stairs; this is it I'm going to 'osuwari' him until he begs me to stop! Kagome huffed thoughtfully.

"What are you doing here!" Kagome snapped at the hanyou that was standing in the doorway. He stood there with his arms crossed, and a narrowed expression on his face.

"Come on, I need to show you something." InuYasha growled.

"Oh no you don't, osuwari!" InuYasha slammed to the ground yelping in surprise. "You're in big trouble! Do you realize you almost caused an accident with a bus! What is your deal InuYasha! I thought…"

"Shut up already! I said I need to show you something and the next thing I know my face is in the ground!" InuYasha hissed.

"Oh, you have something to show me! Like put your hat on, what if my friends come down!" Kagome yelled.

"Damn it wench! I don't have time to fuck around! You're coming!" InuYasha suddenly grabbed her by the sleeve and started to drag her outside.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing! Osuwari! Osuwari!"

InuYasha slammed face first into the dirt.

"Since when have you ever thought you can just drag me anywhere you want!" Kagome yelled.

"Bitch! I need to show you something!"

"Osuwari! You are so disrespectful! Why would I care if you have something to show me! Since when do you think that dragging me out of my house was going to make me corporate!"

"Will you knock it off?" InuYasha hissed. Before Kagome could shout the command again, he was up his hand over her mouth. "I have something to show and it's important! If you don't want to come then I'm going to gag you and drag you there myself!"

Kagome looked at him; he had never been so harsh with her. She pushed his hand away and gave InuYasha a look.

"Fine, make it quick." Kagome felt the tears coming down her face. Why had InuYasha snapped at her like that? It hurt.

"Kagome?" InuYasha's voice had become soft again. "Kagome, oh come on don't cry!"

"Why are you so mean!" Kagome cried to him.

"I was just…you wouldn't stop 'osuwari' me!"

"What is it you want to show me?" Kagome glared at him. InuYasha growled then turned his back heading toward the well house. Kagome gave InuYasha a puzzled look.

"I'm not going back to the Feudal Era when I have three weeks of exams, InuYasha!"

"We're not going back through the well stupid!"

"Then why are we going to the well house!"

"Will you just come and take a look!" InuYasha growled.

Kagome wrinkled her nose, but followed the angry hanyou.

InuYasha slid the door opened and sniffed the air. He nodded in the direction of the right corner of the well house.

"You can come out now." InuYasha said.

"Hue! You're hiding someone in here!" Kagome snapped at InuYasha.

"No, she came with me."

Kagome looked back in the corner, puzzled. She steadily approached and took the candle that had been hanging off the wall and went over to were InuYasha had pointed out.

"Hey, is someone there?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

Kagome flinched as a small voice came from the corner. The voice sounded like it belonged to a little girl.

"InuYasha you kidnapped a little girl!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou.

"No, I saved her life!"

"He saved me from being run over from a bus."

"Oh." Kagome gave the girl a closer look. Why was InuYasha so intrigued with this girl?

Suddenly she was staring into two bright blue eyes, and Kagome gasped.

The girl was a hanyou.

"InuYasha, what is the meaning of this!" Kagome cried.

"I found her Kagome, in your era." InuYasha said.


	8. Distraction

**Chapter Eight: Distraction**

InuYasha saw Kagome's eyes widen in shock. The candle she held fell from her grasp and splattered onto the ground.

"What…?"

"I found her Kagome, _here."_

Kawa looked at him, her eyes fearful.

"She hates me." The young hanyou said.

"No, NO!" Kagome said. "I don't hate you dear; the one I am mad at is that one!" Kagome smirked in his direction.

"Hey! I was just…" InuYasha started.

"Save it! She needs somewhere to sleep, and by the looks of it she needs food." Kagome snapped.

"What about your friends?" InuYasha asked.

Suddenly an evil smile came across Kagome's face, and InuYasha felt his ears go flat on his head.

"Uhhh…Kagome?"

"Why don't you go help them…study?" Kagome asked slyly.

"Uhhh…how about a no?"

"Wasn't an option buddy, besides they're probably wondering were I am. You'll provide a good distraction while I help this girl." Kagome said.

"She has a name, Kawa." InuYasha smirked.

"Oh, hello Kawa, nice to meet you." Kagome gave the young hanyou a smile, and Kawa squealed and gave the miko a hug.

"I have to go entertain your friends?" InuYasha gave Kagome a look.

"NO! Just make sure they don't come downstairs!" Kagome snapped.

"Great." InuYasha rolled his eyes, but gave Kawa a warm glance. The girl looked fearful, but was gladly taken into Kagome's arms and they both headed back towards the shrine.

InuYasha peeked his head in, and put his hat back on over his ears. He nodded to Kagome that the coast was clear and she hurried in with Kawa in her arms.

Kagome's mother gave them a look, InuYasha pointed in Kagome's direction and she seemed to have understood. InuYasha sighed and walked up the dreaded stairs.

He sniffed Kagome's room, and felt three scents come drifting out. I guess, InuYasha thought, Kagome is going to regret this.

InuYasha pushed open the door too find three pair of eyes staring at him.

"InuYasha!" Ayumi squeaked.

"Where is Kagome?' Eri asked.

"She's downstairs, but she doesn't want you to bother her, its something important."

"Oh, want to join us?" Yuka asked.

"I guess." InuYasha walked over and jumped onto Kagome's bed. He stared at the three girls. The only time he had seen them when they had been in that strange uniform that Kagome always wore. Now they were in looser garments. Must be sleep wear, InuYasha thought.

InuYasha also noticed they had paperwork allover the ground and on their laps.

"What is the point of these 'egg-sams'?" InuYasha wrinkled his nose.

Yuka snickered, Eri rolled her eyes to the ceiling, and Ayumi burst out laughing.

"InuYasha you're so funny!" Ayumi laughed.

"What the hell did I say?"

"'Egg-sams'? That sounds like a disgusting omelet!" Yuka said.

"I'm not talking about food." InuYasha snapped.

"She knows that InuYasha. The way you said it was kind of funny." Eri said.

"Oh." InuYasha moved Tessaiga behind him, hiding the sword from the girl's view. Eri noticed his sudden movement and gave him a quizzical look.

"What are you doing?" Eri asked.

"Scratching my back." InuYasha lied.

"Well, should we study are notes, or InuYasha?" Ayumi whispered. Yuka gave Ayumi a look, and Eri rolled her eyes. InuYasha heard her comment, and flicked his ear from under his hat.

Kagome, you're so going to pay for this, InuYasha thought bitterly. InuYasha yawned as he turned his head, so they wouldn't see his fangs.

"Isn't your head hot with that hat on InuYasha?" Ayumi asked.

"Uhhh…no."

"Why don't you take it off? There is no sun." Yuka said.

"No." InuYasha growled.

"Okaaay…mister grouchy." Ayumi smiled.

InuYasha growled in annoyance. He shifted on his bed and sniffed. Food was distinct coming form downstairs, and it made InuYasha's stomach growl.

"Let's see…sheesh!" Eri snapped. "What do the adults think we are machines!"

"Eri, you think too much." Yuka sighed.

"Well at least someone cares if they pass middle school!"

"Sigh." Both Ayumi and Yuka rolled their eyes.

InuYasha was thinking about the little hanyou. Kawa, why did he find her? How did he find her? It wasn't just her youki that he smelled, there was another. It had been _completely _youki, meaning there was a youkai running around as well.

InuYasha wrinkled his nose; youkai seemed to be hidden in this era. Why had one suddenly decided to emerge? Was it because of Kawa?

He remembered how the girl had cried when he had mentioned her parents? Were they dead? Or was the youkai her otou, looking for her?

"Earth to InuYasha."

InuYasha snapped up to find Ayumi waving her hand in his face.

"What?"

"You zoned out for a minute." Ayumi frowned.

"Feh."

"Ayumi, pay attention!" Eri snapped. "Kagome will be up here soon and we have studying to do!"

"Sigh, alright your highness." Ayumi sarcastically said.

"Ayumi, don't be rude." Yuka said. "InuYasha, do you understand any of this?" Yuka held a piece of paper to his hand.

"No."

"Oh, I thought you went to college." Yuka gave him a look.

"What the hell is…?"

"I'm back!" Kagome suddenly came bursting though the door. "Mom needs you down stairs InuYasha."

"Thank you." InuYasha immediately got up and headed back down the stairs. He heard Ayumi's protest, but the slam of Kagome's door cut it off. He placed Tessaiga back on his hip and went through the den, sniffing Kawa's youki.

The girl hanyou was on the table, eating her food ravenously. Souta ate as well, but slowly looking at the young hanyou with curiosity. Kawa ignored his stares. Kagome's jii-chan watched while drinking his tea, he apparently had been reading the newspaper when the young hanyou had grabbed it away from him and had begun to read.

"You read that?" InuYasha asked.

"You don't InuYasha-sama?"

InuYasha flinched, only one other person called him that, Myoga.

"Well, no." InuYasha scratched his head; he really didn't want to admit that he could not read that well.

"InuYasha, who is she? Ane-ue brought her in the kitchen a few minutes ago." Souta asked.

"She is a hanyou like me; well she is not an Inu-youkai." InuYasha sighed.

"No, my otou was…a" Kawa stopped eating and stared down at her bowl.

"Kawa…it's okay if you don't want to talk about your parents, it pissed me off when people asked me." InuYasha said.

"I want to tell you, it seems like you would understand." Kawa looked at him, tears ran down her face.

"Dear, are you okay?" Kagome's mother ran up and handed her a box of tissues.

"Thank you ma'ma." Kawa took the tissues and blew her nose.

InuYasha found himself sitting down in one of the chairs staring at the wall. He never had meet his otou, by the sounds of it, Kawa had.

"InuYasha-sama?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did your otou ever hate you?" Kawa asked.

"No, I…well he died the night I was born." InuYasha still glared at the wall.

"Oh, sorry…I" Kawa looked down.

"Hey at least you met your otou." InuYasha said.

"I wish I hadn't."

InuYasha flinched; he would almost give anything for the world to see what his otou even looked like.

"Your otou would never suddenly turn on your mother and want to take me…back to the next world."


	9. Water

**Chapter Nine: Water**

Kagome opened her eyes, the night was still early. All three of her friends had fallen asleep in their sleeping bags covered in paperwork. Buyo, her cat, slept soundly on the other side of her bed.

Kagome sighed; she might as well take a bath before tomorrows exams. Yawning, she tip toed out of her room, careful not to wake her friends.

She heard her jii-chan grumbling downstairs, and Souta's snoring in his room as she walked into the hall. Kagome took her house coat and her pajamas and headed for the bathroom.

Closing the door, Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She combed her hair and flicked it back behind her. It felt slimy; I definitely needed a bath Kagome thought.

Kagome turned the shower on and began to undress. She removed the school uniform and placed it in the sink. Every time, Kagome thought, I go to the Feudal era I smell and look like garbage!

Kagome put her hand under the water to find it at a soothing temperature. She sighed, just as she was about to get in, InuYasha burst through the door.

"AHHHHH!" Kagome screamed. "GET OUT! GET OUT! OSUWARI!"

InuYasha fell flat on his face, scolding. He quickly got back up and hid behind the door.

"Sheesh, sorry I didn't know you had no clothes on!" he hissed.

"You baka! You hentai! What do you think I was doing!" Kagome huffed.

"I was just going to ask if Kawa could join you!" InuYasha growled.

"Oh, well you get out!" Kagome snapped.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" InuYasha's footsteps faded down the stairs. Kawa's hand appeared at the door rim.

"Can I come in?" Kagome heard the girl hanyou asked.

"Oh, you can come in."

Kawa came in, her ripped clothes on her body. She walked up and her eyes brightened when she saw the water.

"Bath!"

"You like bathes?" Kagome asked.

"I love them! Otou took me all the time!"

"He must have been a water youkai." Kagome said.

"He…was." Kawa looked down.

"Don't worry, I won't talk about it." Kagome smiled then sighed. "Dumb InuYasha, he knew I was taking a bath!"

Kawa giggled. Kagome gave the little hanyou a smile.

"Don't you like InuYasha-sama?"

"Well, we're not together just yet." Kagome winked at the girl. "We better take these clothes off, they're worn out."

"I found them." Kawa said.

Kagome stopped. "Um…where?"

"In a dumpster."

"Oh…then we better toss them." Kagome wrinkled her nose. She took the ugly green sweater and tossed it into the small trash can that sat in the corner next to the toilet.

"I like these clothes, Kagome-sama."

"Dear, these clothes there could be anything on them. It's not healthy. Don't worry, I bet we have some clothes that might fit you." Kagome smiled.

Once Kawa had the worn clothes removed, Kagome finally saw why she had had some many layers on. Parts of her arms and legs were covered in beautiful blue scales.

"Oh Kawa, why their beautiful." Kagome gasped.

"You like them?" Kawa asked. "No one has ever said that to me besides my mother."

"Kawa, I've seen many things, of course I like them."

"Can I get in?" Kawa asked, motioning towards the shower.

"Go ahead I'll join you in a minute." Kagome put her house coat on and wrapped it tightly around her body. She walked back down stairs to find InuYasha lying on the couch.

"Wench, you come to me now?" InuYasha hissed.

"Don't come in like that ever again! You hear me!" Kagome snapped at the dumbfounded hanyou.

"I had no idea…"

"Oh yes you did! I'm not stupid InuYasha! Now stay out or I'll place a sutra around your ankles so you can't come in!"

"Is that a threat?" InuYasha hissed.

"Yes it is, osuwari and stay!"

InuYasha crashed to the ground, cussing. Kagome turned her head and stomped back up the stairs. Idiot can't keep his prying eyes away could he? Kagome thought. I don't need another Miroku!

Kagome knocked on the door, and heard a splash. "Kawa?"

"Come in, Kagome-sama."

Kagome opened the door and dropped her towel. Her eyes widened and she grabbed the door to support her falling weight.

"Kawa…what are you doing…?"

Kawa sat in the tub, water was just floating there, making an oval shape over her head. Kawa looked at her and the water came crashing down back into the shower.

For a second, they just stared at one another. Kawa looked away.

"Please, I'm sorry I won't do it again."

"No, its just…you surprised me that's all." Kagome put her hand over her chest feeling her heart pumped faster. Kagome closed the door and locked it. She put her house coat on the chair and came over to join the young hanyou.

"Kagome-sama?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you scared of me?" Kawa asked.

"No, I've seen other youkai use their youki like that. I'm just not used to seeing it done, here in my era."

"Hue?" Kawa gave her a look.

"You know InuYasha? Well he's not from here; he's from five hundred years in the past." Kagome said.

Kawa cocked her head, obviously confused.

"You know the well? Oh never mind." Kagome sighed. It would take forever to tell the young hanyou all about the Bone Eater's well.

Kawa looked back at the water and moved her hand over the warm liquid. Kagome watch with interest as the water rose from under hand and started to take a form. Kagome looked closer; it had taken a form of a rose.

"Kawa, how are you doing that?"

"My otou was a…water serpent; he could control water to a very high extent."

"And you inherited this trait from him?"

"I can't control it as well as he could, he could make a tidal wave and swallow Tokyo if he wanted. I can only control only a little, like this amount of water we're in now." Kawa explained.

"Oh, my." Kagome thought about what she just said. Must be a very strong youkai, like Sesshomaru.

Kawa looked back in the water and then submerged. Kagome looked at the girl in wonder. She came up and wiggled her ears.

"My youki side likes being in the water, it protects me, and I take care of it. Together my otou and the water are an unstoppable force."

"Your otou sounds impressive Kawa." Kagome said.

"He hates me."

"Kawa I don't think he does. He fell in love with your mother. He has to love you." Kagome tried to reassure the young hanyou.

"He used to love me, mother, but suddenly he just turned bad." Kawa said.

"Kawa, how, did something possess him?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know."

"Is your mother okay?"

"We were separated today when otou found us in a deserted ally. I ran, she ran the other direction, I just wanted to get away and that's when I was saved by InuYasha-sama." Kawa said.

"He likes you, Kawa." Kagome smiled.

"Why, is that a good thing?"

"InuYasha usually hates everyone." Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm glad he likes you, he needs to open his heart a little."

"He likes you." Kawa giggled.

"Well, I wouldn't know, I can't read his mind." Kagome sighed.

"Did you meet his mother?" Kawa asked.

"Well, I sort of…" Kagome rubbed her hair as she squirted the shampoo in. She had seen what InuYasha's mother had looked like when Sesshomaru had made a copy of her to find their otou's grave.

"InuYasha-sama sounded like he liked his otou." Kawa sighed.

"He never really met him; he died the night InuYasha was born." Kagome said.

"He told me that, but still…"

"Well Tessaiga is his otou's fang, well was his otou's fang. It's now his, I guess." Kagome said.

"His sword?" Kawa asked.

"Yep, Tessaiga is the only thing he has to remember his otou." Kagome then felt her face fall. "That and InuYasha has an onii, Sesshomaru."

"He has an onii?"

"They don't get along very well." Kagome said.

"Kagome-sama?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Otou, he'll kill InuYasha-sama. He hates me because I'm a hanyou, if another hanyou, like InuYasha-sama gets in his way. He'll kill him."

"Kawa…?"

"He'll kill my mother; he'll kill anyone who tries to help me!" Kawa cried.


	10. Morning

**Chapter Ten: Morning**

InuYasha woke up to have three pairs of eyes staring at him.

"What…?"

"You're so cute when you sleep InuYasha." Ayumi smiled.

"GAHHHH!" InuYasha fell off the couch. "What the hell!"

Kagome's three friends stood around the couch were he must have fallen asleep. He still had his hat on, but it had slipped practically down his face. InuYasha grabbed the hat and adjusted back on top of his head, to keep his ears hidden.

"Did we scare you?" Eri asked.

"Due! You don't sneak up on people like that!" InuYasha spat. He got up when Tessaiga fell to the floor next to him. InuYasha stared at the sword his ears suddenly went flat on his head.

"A sword?" Yuka asked.

"It's…uhhh Kagome's jii-chan's, you know how he keeps a whole bunch of shit around." InuYasha quickly made up a lie. He grabbed the fang and stood up, rubbing his head. "Old man! One of your damn souvenirs was on the couch last night!" InuYasha yelled.

"One of my what?" Kagome's jii-chan growled. "Isn't that…?"

"Some people are trying to sleep old man! Sheesh." InuYasha interrupted.

"Go with it." Kagome's mother winked.

"Oh, for the love of Kami." Jii-chan muttered.

InuYasha threw Tessaiga on the couch hoping that the girls would lose interest. Of course, human girls in this era did not do what he thought they would.

"It's a rust old sword." Yuka said as she pulled out to the sheath. InuYasha fidgeted.

"Well Kagome's jii-chan is a shrine keeper; I have to say a sword?" Eri said.

"It's kind of shiny to be an old sword. Shouldn't be dusty or something?" Ayumi asked.

"Well he takes care of his shit, I suppose." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"You have a bad mouth; I don't know how Kagome can stand you!" Yuka teased.

"Feh, she has heard me say far worse then that." InuYasha muttered. He sniffed, Kagome was up, and she headed downstairs with Souta. InuYasha flicked his ear under the hat; Kawa had fallen asleep on Souta's bedroom floor, so Kagome's friends didn't know she was there.

"InuYasha!"

"What Kagome?"

Kagome pointed at Tessaiga in Yuka's hand, jabbing her finger as her face began to turn red.

"What's the matter Kagome? Isn't this your jii-chan's?" Eri asked.

"Uhhh…yea! It's the morning, a girl can forget." Kagome sighed and took Tessaiga. She gave him a look. InuYasha just shrugged.

"Osuwari." She whispered. InuYasha fell flat on the ground.

"Bitch." he hissed.

"Uh, InuYasha you okay?" Ayumi asked.

"Yea, just…_tripped._" InuYasha gagged.

"Girls, you want breakfast?" Kagome's mother called.

"Coming!" Eri shouted, she was followed by Yuka and Ayumi into the kitchen. InuYasha took the chance and took Tessaiga off the couch and placed it back on his hip.

Might as well go check on Kawa, he thought. InuYasha climbed the stairs and headed towards Souta's room. Pushing open the door, InuYasha walked in to see Kawa reading a book.

"Hey InuYasha-sama."

"Hey squirt." InuYasha sat on the bed next to her and looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. "What is that?"

"It's a wonderful story, Souta-sama gave me! It's about a girl who gets lost in the wood and must use nature to survive." Kawa said.

"Uhhh…yea." InuYasha scratched his head.

"The author, she's American. My mother wanted us to go visit there with otou, but it never happened." Kawa said sadly.

"'Ameri-cash'? Never heard of it." InuYasha said. Kawa burst out laughing. "What?"

"You don't know what America is? You're funny InuYasha-sama!"

"Yea well whatever…Kagome has to go to 'sk-ool' so it's just you and me." InuYasha smirked. Kawa yawned.

"I didn't get any sleep last night." She whined.

"Well then sleep." InuYasha said.

"I can't, I'm afraid." Kawa whimpered.

"Yo, if your otou even touches you he'll feel Tessaiga slam him." InuYasha growled.

"NO!" Kawa cried. "Don't hurt him!"

"Why not, he seems to want to hurt you."

"But…"

"Is he possessed or something?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't know." Kawa sighed.

"Well we better find out sooner or later." InuYasha muttered.

"I don't know…"

"Kawa, Kagome told me your mother is here."

"She's here!" Kawa shouted.

"Well not in the shrine, but here in the village." InuYasha said.

"You mean in Tokyo?" Kawa said.

"Yea, I guess." InuYasha said. He tapped his finger on his knee. He removed the hat and placed on Souta's bed, sighing.

"What's wrong InuYasha-sama?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

Kawa put her book down and climbed off the bed. She grabbed the book and picked up another, it was in the language she knew best. She began flipping though it, scanning the words and pictures.

InuYasha found himself watching the little hanyou. Kagome had said she had done something quiet remarkable, but would tell him later. Kagome and her friends had headed to school, InuYasha knew that since he could no longer hear there voices. Didn't even say goodbye, InuYasha thought angrily.

"InuYasha-sama?"

"Yea?"

"Can we go downstairs? I'm hungry." Kawa said.

"I am not your otou, you can go down. Kagome and her friends are gone." InuYasha answered. Kawa got up and headed downstairs. She wore some blue pant, Kagome called them jeans, and a plain white shirt. Her black hair had been shined down, and straightened.

InuYasha sniffed just to make sure Kagome and her friends had left. Their scent had drifted away, so InuYasha left the hat on Souta's bed.

"Well look who's joining us." Kagome's mother smiled at Kawa as she entered the kitchen. InuYasha followed and took some bread off the table and begun to wolf it down.

"When has someone ever taught you table manners?" Kagome's jii-chan growled at InuYasha.

"Mind your own damn business old man!" InuYasha snapped.

Kawa giggled as she ate her cereal. She poured some milk and started to stir the brown crumbs of food that rested in her bowl.

"This is very good food, ma'am." Kawa smiled.

"Thank you dear, I'm glad you like it." Kagome's mother gave Kawa a smile.

InuYasha grumbled and went over to the bubbling pot and looked down. The pot was filled with ramen.

"Dear, don't burn yourself." Kagome's mother winked at InuYasha.

"Feh, this stuff wouldn't burn me." InuYasha squinted his nose. It smelled good, then so does everything about Ramen smelled well.

Suddenly youki hit his nostrils like wild fire. InuYasha straitened his ears and growled his hand on Tessaiga's hilt.

"InuYasha-sama?"

"Be quiet a youkai is near by." InuYasha hissed.

"What!" Kagome's jii-chan yelped.

"Shut up old man!" InuYasha growled. Jogging outside, InuYasha strained his eyes and ears to locate the source of the massive youki. The Goshinboku branches twitched in the wind, and swayed as the unusual sweep of wind came blowing towards InuYasha.

"Damn it." InuYasha ripped Tessaiga out. He was ready for this youkai, whatever it might be.

"InuYasha-sama." Kawa stood in the doorway. "My otou…he's here."


	11. Interruption

**Chapter Eleven: Interruption**

Kagome tapped her pencil on the desk. Sighing she glanced quickly at the clock. Five more hours! Sigh…

"Mrs. Higurashi? Can you answer this problem?" the teacher asked.

"Ummm…"

"Its 3/4, sir!" Eri shouted excitedly.

"Thank you, but the question was directed to Mrs. Higurashi."

"I don't know." Kagome moaned. She sighed and stared at the chalk board in dismay. School is such a pain, Kagome thought, well no thanks to InuYasha!

As the teacher continued the lesson, Kagome's thoughts went back to Kawa. The little girl had come from her era first of all. Many youkai that did live in her era were invisible to the human eye. They mostly kept to themselves.

Kagome picked up her notebook and grabbed her pencil and stared at the empty lined paper. She pictured Kawa and began sketching the little hanyou girl. The first Kagome thought of was her beautiful, bright blue eyes. Kagome drew those eyes as she saw them in her vision. The pencil scrapped on the paper as the young hanyou's eyes took form on her paper.

"What are you drawing Kagome?" Yuka asked.

"Oh!" Kagome felt her face turn red. "No one!"

"Come on Kagome, you drawing InuYasha? He was pretty cute this morning." Ayumi smiled.

"Ayumi!" Kagome sighed.

"Hey, better pay attention; we have the exam after this." Eri mumbled.

"Ohhh…why do you always spoil the fun Eri?" Yuka laughed.

"Yuka, Eri just wants us to do well on our exams." Kagome said.

"I know its just boring thinking about them." Yuka sighed.

"You said it Yuka!" Ayumi smiled.

Kagome sighed as her friends were silenced by the tapping from the teacher. Kagome looked down at her drawing, and frowned. I better take an art class while I can, Kagome thought.

**(-)_(-)**

"Well how do you think you did Kagome?" Eri asked as they walked down the hall.

"Terrible." Kagome mumbled.

"Hey, don't feel too bad, I didn't do well either." Yuka rolled her eyes.

"Me either, they never taught us that stuff in class, I wonder if it's a federal tally or something?" Ayumi asked.

"Maybe." Kagome sighed.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up in surprise, she knew that voice. Hojo smiled and waved at her as he strolled towards them. "How are you feeling?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Kagome blushed.

"Well I only had the flu." Hojo smiled. "Oh, I brought you something."

Please, Kagome thought, something that might help me through these exams.

"Here you go."

Kagome looked in the bag Hojo gave her and frowned. "Shells?"

"Well I took a trip to the beach about a year ago and collected some shells." Hojo smiled. "I thought you would like them."

"Kagome?" Yuka suddenly pulled her aside. "He's bribing you, he wants a date." She smiled.

"What Hojo wants me to go on a date?" Kagome asked.

"What does it look like silly?" Ayumi giggled.

"Well there is still InuYasha…"

"Well go home and keep him company." Ayumi beamed.

"Ayumi! Stop hitting on him!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"She can't help it, for some reason she likes his silver hair." Eri sighed.

"And his golden eyes." Ayumi smiled.

"They're beautiful Hojo." Kagome smiled at him.

"I know I keep giving you medicine for all your illnesses." I'm going to kill you jii-chan, Kagome thought bitterly. "So I brought you something different."

"Thanks Hojo, I love them." Kagome said.

"Sure, so what's all the fuss about exams?" His face suddenly dropped.

"Oh, Hojo I'll explain them to you, they're a pain." Yuka rolled her eyes.

As Yuka talked to Hojo about the exams, Kagome pulled out a rather large shell.

"They are very nice." Eri said.

"Yep, I guess I'll use them to decorate my room." Kagome said. "I've been to the beach a few times and never found shells like these."

"Hojo the master." Ayumi giggled.

"What is with you?" Kagome asked. "You keep hitting on every guy you see!"

"I do not!" Ayumi huffed.

"Girls," Eri sighed. "Let's not fight over men shall we?"

"Hue!" Kagome looked at Eri, dumbfounded. Without realizing it, Kagome had felt jealous towards Ayumi for InuYasha. Kagome felt her whole face swell up. She looked at the ground. When had that feeling ever take in, besides with Kikyo?

"You okay Kagome?" Hojo asked.

"Yea, I'm—"

A scream interrupted her sentence and everyone snapped up. What now? Kagome was the first to race over, followed be her friends and Hojo.

A woman came bursting into the school, her face completely white. A few teachers got in her way to stop her, while many other students stopped and stared.

"What's going on?" Yuka asked.

"Don't know." Ayumi shrugged.

"A youkai! I saw a youkai!"

Kagome felt her face go pale, what youkai? Not InuYasha! Kagome immediately raced out the doors, to sense any youkai that may be nearby. She sensed it, it was as strong as Naraku's.

"Oh no." Kagome moaned.

"Kagome what is going on!" Hojo came up behind her. People began pilling out of the school, some in panic some in curiosity. Kagome looked up into the sky; it had been there and then disappeared. A giant youkai had been flying in the air, the shape of a snake, or should more say a long lengthened dragon.

"Kagome?" Eri waved her hand in her face.

"I…have to go."

Kagome raced and dropped her binder racing down the lawn of the school and ran out of the school yard. She heard Hojo's cry in confusion, but her determination was focusing all her energy on her run.

That youkai had been right over her shrine, where InuYasha, jii-chan, mother, and the little hanyou, Kawa were.


	12. Serpent

**Chapter Twelve: Serpent**

InuYasha barred his fangs. Looking into the wind, the youki slammed his nose for the third time. Kawa stood in the doorway, her face pale.

"InuYasha what is it?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Stay back, and get back into the hut!" InuYasha ordered.

"What is going on!" Kagome's jii-chan shouted.

"Get the hell back in the hut!" InuYasha roared. Turning his attention back to the youki, he gripped Tessaiga's hilt tighter. Kagome's mother took Kawa by the arm and dragged her into the house. InuYasha flicked his ear, and waited.

A load roar was heard and InuYasha looked up immediately and saw something that made him go ice cold. A large serpent like youkai flew over his head, and started to descend, right at him.

InuYasha flattened his ears, and jumped up into the branches of Goshinboku. He watched as the serpent took more of a shape of a mortal, a long, blue haired youkai stared at him through dark turquoise eyes.

"Who the fuck are you!" InuYasha hissed. He braced the fang to release his main attack. The youkai glared at him, but didn't reply. He headed for the Kagome's shrine. "Oh no you don't!" InuYasha jumped in front of the doorway, aiming Tessaiga at the youkai's throat.

"Move, you poor excuse for a living creature." InuYasha flattened his ears at the comment.

"You leave asshole! There is nothing a youkai needs here!" InuYasha hissed.

"Move."

"Make me fucker."

The youkai glared, he swung his claws, aiming to behead him, but InuYasha dodged the rather large claws and moved. That was exactly what the youkai wanted, and barged in the doorway, sending InuYasha's balance off.

"Asshole!" InuYasha didn't need to recover from his stupid mistake and ran into the shrine, right into the back of the male youkai. Bouncing off the rather hard scales he might have had, InuYasha felt blood squirt from his cheek.

"Otou please!" Kawa's voice rang through InuYasha's ears like a stinging pulse.

"Damn it!" InuYasha took the blood off his cheeks and held the warm liquid in his palm. "HIJIN KETSUSOU!" The blades of blood flew, but the youkai in front of him suddenly vanished.

"What in the world!" Kagome's jii-chan shouted. "Watch where you're aiming those things!"

"Damn he got away!" InuYasha hissed. He spun around, standing in front of Kawa, Kagome's mother and jii-chan. "You three just do what I say and you'll be fine!"

Glancing around, InuYasha sniffed the air, but the smell of his own blood was getting in the way.

"You're hurt." Kagome's mother put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing." InuYasha said. "Right now, I'm more worried where that damn youkai went!"

"Why didn't my sutras work?" Jii-chan sobbed.

"There old!" InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha-sama?"

"What?"

"Please, don't kill my otou." Kawa whimpered.

"It doesn't look…" InuYasha started when the youkai came out of no where slamming him full force into the kitchen counter. "Ugh!" InuYasha swung Tessaiga at his opponent but to have only his hand catch the fang.

"Hanyou, this is none of your concern." The male serpent youkai hissed.

"You know what! It is my business asshole!" Shoving the youkai off of him, he slammed Tessaiga down towards him, full force. The youkai dodged the slamming blow, and went towards Kagome's mother.

"Oh!" Kagome's mother had to move so she wouldn't be crushed by the large bodied youkai.

"Get out of here!" InuYasha hissed at the three of them. "And you…" InuYasha froze, the youkai was aiming a weapon at him, he recognized it, but he also forgot how it worked.

"You're out of date, hanyou."

"What the fuck do you mean by that!"

"You're a waste of my time." The male pulled the trigger, and InuYasha saw a blinding light, sending him flying backwards. Searing pain embedded his whole body, and he slammed into the kitchen counter full force. InuYasha felt the darkness of unconsciousness crawl over him, and Tessaiga slipped from his hand. The youkai had disappeared.

"Damn it, he's after…" InuYasha didn't finish, his body gave out and he slipped into darkness.

**(-)_(-)**

InuYasha blinked to have something cold leather wiping sweat off his forehead. He blinked, but his vision was blurry, but he could see the figure cleaning him, Kagome.

"Kagome…?"

"I'm here; you've been out for an entire day." Kagome said. InuYasha barley heard his back was on something incredibly cold; he fidgeted to get off the leather. "InuYasha please don't, you need to stay on it!"

"Why…?"

"You were electrocuted." Kagome's mother's voice hit his ears. "You need to stay on it, if were on the carpet, you would feel very tingly right now."

"Will InuYasha be alright ane-ue?" Souta asked.

"I think he'll be fine." Kagome smiled to her otouto. "InuYasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"The youkai, he took Kawa."

"WHAT!" InuYasha bolted upright, but regretted it quickly. He groaned in pain and slumped back on his side.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried.

"He's tough." Kagome's jii-chan said. "But I've never seen a weapon used like that before."

"What…was it?" InuYasha moaned.

"A gun." Kagome's mother answered.

"A what?"

"A weapon we use in my era." Kagome said. She pushed his bangs, and InuYasha sighed. Why did she have to wear those leather gloves, in order to touch him?

"InuYasha?"

"Yea?"

"Did…" Kagome stopped, and looked down.

"Did I do what?" InuYasha asked.

"Transform?"

"I don't know, if I did, I don't think I hurt anyone."

"You hurt the furniture just fine." Kagome's jii-chan muttered. InuYasha managed to sit his head up to see the damage he and the youkai had caused to Kagome's shrine. The couch was torn to shreds, his blades of blood, leaking down the arm. The box thing was broken, the screen cracked and bent in. The kitchen counter was practically broken off, , and his Tessaiga, was sticking out of the kitchen sink, letting water leak out of the faucet. Souta was busy with his mother trying to fix it.

"Your sword is very stiff InuYasha." Souta grunted as he removed the fang from the sink. When that happened a whole fountain hit Kagome's mother in the face, making her cry out in alarm.

"InuYasha hold on a second." Kagome got up and ran over to assist her mother. InuYasha sighed, he had failed. More then that, that youkai had humiliated him! InuYasha growled in annoyance, he couldn't have gotten a good shot anyway; Kagome's family and Kawa were standing there. If he had used the Kizu no Kaza they would have killed along with the male youkai. He closed his eyes, hearing the complaining Kagome over a water faucet. InuYasha just hoped his wounds would heal fast, that youkai was going to pay.


	13. Wrecked

**Chapter Thirteen: Wrecked**

Kagome combed InuYasha's bangs. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Ayumi was right; he was also extremely cute, with that innocent face showing.

"Ane-ue?" Souta asked, as he knelt down beside her. "Is InuYasha going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine, he just needs some rest." Kagome reassured her otouto. Souta looked grim, but placed the now shined Tessaiga, down by InuYasha's feet. "I better go study for my quiz tomorrow."

"Go ahead, I'll stay with InuYasha." Kagome smiled. Souta headed upstairs, when her mother entered the room.

"How is he dear?"

"He's asleep."

"Well, that's a good sign, his body is conserving energy." Kagome's mother smiled. "Well he is also a hanyou, which helps."

"Yea." Kagome brushed InuYasha's bangs. The electricity that had been flowing on his body had become discharged. Kagome could now touch him with her hand; he didn't seem to like the rubber gloves that she had been wearing.

InuYasha breathed in deeply, his chest rose, and then back down. Kagome looked for any other external injuries. Kagome was still afraid if he may have any internal injuries do to the amount of electricity that passed through his body. Kagome could see no bruising in any areas, so she trusted his healing abilities and had stayed consecutively by his side.

She remembered seeing the youkai flying over her family's shrine at her school. She didn't think twice when she had raced down those school steps in order to be at InuYasha's side. She was as careless as the hanyou was when she ran in the middle of the street. Kagome had almost been hit by a car more then once. When she got there, the front door screen was broken, and her family was hovering around InuYasha's unconscious body. Souta had come home from school a few hours later; he had been surprised to find the shrine a battle zone.

InuYasha fidgeted under her hand, and Kagome snapped her hand back. She looked at the sleeping hanyou, his breath coming out in longer breaths. Kagome sighed and pulled out Tessaiga from its sheath, the sword was in good condition. She sheathed the fang and sighed. She put her chin on the edge of the couch and looked at InuYasha's closed eyes.

"Are you going to sleep all day?" Kagome whispered softly. InuYasha breathed out in reply. "Sigh."

Kagome got up, when she heard the doorbell ring. She froze and looked towards the screen door. "Hello…?"

"Kagome? What happened to your door?" Kagome heard Hojo's voice, she heard more then one set of feet.

Oh Kami no, Kagome thought. Why did her friends come over, at the right time to?

"Ummm…it broke." Kagome couldn't think of a good lie, so she pointed out the obvious. Kagome walked up to the broken glass and looked out the door. Hojo, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were standing there, all in their school uniforms. "Do you really need anything?"

"We were worried about you!" Eri huffed. "You ran away from school in the middle of the day!"

"I…" Kagome looked back at the sleeping hanyou, when she realized his ears were sticking up on his head. "Wait, let me do something before you come in, oh watch the glass." Kagome tip toed around the broken pieces of glass and took InuYasha's hat that had been resting on the kitchen counter and placed it firmly on his head. He moaned but didn't wake up.

"Kami Kagome!" Kagome heard Yuka gasp. "What happened here?"

"Uhhh…InuYasha had a fit?" Kagome realized by mentioning InuYasha, Hojo had also heard.

"Who's InuYasha?" Hojo asked.

"The cute boy on the couch." Ayumi said, pointing.

"Is he sleeping?" Eri asked.

"Yea!" Kagome blushed. She realized Hojo had gone over and was looking at the sleeping hanyou. Kagome felt her body grow rather stiff. "Uhhh…Hojo, InuYasha doesn't like people hanging over him."

"Kagome?" Kagome heard her mother call. "Is someone else here?"

"Yea! Just my friends!" Kagome called back.

"Kagome what happened to your house?" Yuka asked again. "It's like an animal was in here." Kagome felt her face drain with color. They were pointing out InuYasha's claw scratches that were on the couch. "And is that blood?"

"Uhhh…InuYasha fell on some broken glass, it's nothing." Kagome felt the situation was getting way out of hand.

"That's a lot of blood for a small wound." Hojo said worried. InuYasha suddenly stirred and opened his eye. Hojo and InuYasha stared at each other for a minute and then InuYasha sat up so fast and got in Hojo's face.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Hojo stepped back, and almost tripped over the living room table.

"InuYasha!" Kagome huffed. "Sorry Hojo, InuYasha had a temper problem."

"Why the fuck are they all here wench?" InuYasha hissed. Kagome could tell why he was on the edge, he had not shirt on for starters. Second he had bandages wrapped around his arms and chest.

"We were only worried about Kagome, InuYasha." Yuka frowned.

"Who is he?" Hojo looked at InuYasha. Apparently he was confused on how to judge the tempered hanyou.

Kagome sighed. "Hojo, InuYasha is my…" Kagome found InuYasha glaring at her.

"I'm your what!" he growled.

"Nothing."

"InuYasha are you alright, those bandages on you…" Ayumi tensed.

"Feh, its nothing." InuYasha stood up and walked over to the kitchen. "Damn it."

"Kagome, does he always go shirtless in your house?" Eri asked.

"No!" Kagome huffed.

"Kagome what's this?" Hojo asked, he was holding Tessaiga.

"Uhhh….jii-chan's." Kagome put her hand in her hair.

Kagome heard the water faucet turn on, and she peeked into the kitchen, seeing InuYasha wiping his face.

"Kagome…you missed an exam." Ayumi said.

"I did? Sigh…"

"Well I'm glad you're alright Kagome," Hojo smiled. "Sorry about your shrine though."

"It's fine Hojo; despite being well-tempered InuYasha does have his good points." Kagome grumbled.

"Wait…InuYasha did this?" Yuka asked.

"Oh, not the scratches, dumb cat." Kagome cursed herself for making up all these lies.

"Hey Kagome!"

"What!" Kagome hissed.

"Where the hell did he…"

"I'll tell you later!" Kagome interrupted the hanyou's sentence.

"Dear, we better start cleaning up." Kagome's mother smiled as she walked into the living room. Kagome looked at the wrecked shrine and mumbled under her breath. "Thanks a lot InuYasha."

"We'll help." Hojo smiled.

"Why thank you." Kagome's mother beamed at the young school boy. "Kagome dear, where did InuYasha go?"

"He's in the kitchen." Kagome nodded off towards the hanyou.

"Don't worry, he's stubborn when it comes to things like this." Her mother winked.

"I know." Kagome whispered back to her mother. "Do you guys really want to help?"

"Of course Kagome!" Ayumi said, as she put an arm around her shoulder. "We came to help with your notes anyway! A little house cleaning won't hurt."

"Thanks I appreciate it." Kagome smiled. " I be right with you." Kagome raced back into the kitchen to see her mother addressing InuYasha's back wounds.

"Can you stay in here for a little InuYasha?" Kagome asked the hanyou.

"Feh, I guess." InuYasha growled. "Besides I'll heal then I'm going to find that hanyou girl."

"InuYasha you can't!" Kagome gasped.

"Fuck him, he'll pay for the lucky shot he got on me." InuYasha hissed. "If you intend to stop me, I'll show my ears to your friends!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Yea I would bitch!"

"Please, don't act like a married couple." Kagome's mother sighed. Kagome felt her face turn red, InuYasha's face followed in suite.

"Feh."

Kagome sighed and headed to help her friends. InuYasha was stubborn, but she wasn't going to argue with him about his decision. Kagome knew he had took a liking in the girl, just like Sesshomaru had taken a liking in Rin. It was more of a protection duty then anything.

"Kagome?" Eri's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yea?"

"Is InuYasha and you going on a date?" Ayumi butted in.

"No, he's going to leave in a few." Kagome mumbled.

"Oh, he seems like strong gentlemen." Hojo said. "Though I don't know why he yelled at me like that."

"He just got annoyed." Kagome rolled her eyes. "He hates other peoples attention."

"I see." Hojo said. "He sure made a mess."

"That's InuYasha for you." Kagome took the resting Tessaiga.

"Kagome what are you doing with that?" Yuka asked.

"Just taking to the well house storage. It's where most of jii-chan stores his stuff." Kagome smiled; as yet another lie escaped her lips.

"Or 'shit' in InuYasha language." Ayumi smirked.

"Ayumi!" Eri gasped.

"That's what he said this morning!" Ayumi teased.

"I can hear you!" InuYasha yelled from the kitchen. Everyone froze and stared at the doorway.

"Dear don't do that, let put this cream on your back." Kagome heard her mother wrestle with InuYasha's wounds.

"It will heal less then a day!" InuYasha huffed.

"InuYasha…" Kagome growled under her breath. "Well he just likes being difficult. Let's get this over with so we can study for or exams." Kagome started helping pick up the glass, when her thoughts went to Kawa. I hope the young hanyou girl is safe, Kagome thought.


	14. Running

**Chapter Fourteen: Running**

InuYasha rubbed the water up his arm, and shook his head, ringing the water from his silver hair. He looked in the sink, his reflection coming of the shiny metal.

"Does that feel better dear?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Yea, thanks." InuYasha nodded. He looked at his arm, to find only a scar run smoothly down. "Damn how did I give him such a good shot?"

"You really don't know what type of weapon he used." Kagome's mother said. "It's a current weapon our government uses."

"Hue?"

"It's a weapon, like your sword."

"I figured that out." InuYasha grumbled.

"Well…I tried to prevent him from taking her." She looked down.

"You did?" InuYasha asked, surprised.

"I got this." Kagome's held up her arm, a long bandage was wrapped around.

"I…it's my fault." InuYasha grumbled. "I should've been more prepared."

"Don't blame yourself, all your efforts were not in vain."

"Yea…he got away." InuYasha spat. He leaned up and drew the bandages tighter over his forearm. "Is the old man alright?"

"Jii-chan came away unscratched." Kagome's mother gave a smile. "Though he is in a state of shock."

"Please." InuYasha rolled his eyes. He grabbed the hat on his head and threw it in the sink. Yawning, he went over and threw on his under shirt, tying the knot.

"Dear you might want to put this back on." Kagome's mother picked up the hat.

"Feh. Kagome's friends are busy cleaning up the mess the youkai left behind."

"All right dear." Kagome's mother gave him a smile, though she left the hat on the counter. InuYasha sighed, and took the bandages off his left arm.. The scar had already begun to fade, even though he was a hanyou, his body healed extremely faster then any humans. I guess I have my otou to thank for that, InuYasha thought.

InuYasha sighed, and adjusted the under shirt on his shoulders. He heard Kagome and her friends in the other room, picking up the broken glass.

"Are you sure the cat did that Kagome?" InuYasha heard Eri ask.

"Who else could?" Kagome lied.

"It doesn't matter," Hojo said, "As long as your friend is walking, I'm sure he's fine."

InuYasha truly didn't want that boy talking to Kagome, but he would have to deal with it for now. Tapping his claw on the counter, InuYasha took a roll that had been sitting there and gulped it down. He heard someone approach the kitchen, and he quickly placed the hat back over his ears, for the sake of not having Kagome yell at him.

One of Kagome's girlfriends walked in, it was Ayumi he thought.

"InuYasha are you alright?" she asked.

"Yea, there nothing but scratches."

"Well, Kagome sure is having a fit." Ayumi smiled and then returned to the dining room to pick up. InuYasha let curiosity get the best of him and entered the dining room, a piece of glass just barley pierced his bare foot.

"Shit."

"What's the matter?" Kagome suddenly asked.

"You missed a piece." InuYasha held up his foot, he felt the cold blood go down his heel.

"Oh my…" Yuka gasped.

"InuYasha!" Kagome snapped.

"Ummm…" Hojo said.

"What? I just said you missed a piece." InuYasha growled.

"You had to step on it!" Kagome huffed.

"It was an accident!"

"Let me get it out dear…" Kagome's mother rushed over.

"I'll get it." InuYasha didn't understand why everyone made such a fuss over his injuries. He grabbed the piece of glass and yanked it out in one piece quickly. "Here."

"InuYasha why you…"

"Did he just yank that out when it was two inches in his foot?" Ayumi asked.

"No…" Kagome started. No good lies here, Kagome thought.

InuYasha grunted and walked over to the door. "I'm leaving to find Kawa."

"Wait…what!" Kagome yelped.

"Don't stop me." InuYasha hissed. He grabbed Tessaiga, and was out the broken screen door. He hopped onto the large red structure that outlined the stairs that led up to Kagome's shrine.

InuYasha sniffed the air, the youkai had made not attempt to hide his scent at all. Even Kawa's scent was there. InuYasha gripped Tessaiga's hilt and hissed. This time the youkai won't be so lucky, he hadn't got the taste of Tessaiga's full power…yet.

**(-)_(-)**

Kawa cried, as she curled into a ball in the deserted house. The room she was in was dark and damp, no light shown through the sealed up windows and no candles or any form of electricity to show even a hint of light.

The door was locked and the windows sealed from the outside. She had been to this house before, it was not unfamiliar. It had been _her _house, her otou and her mother playing with her in this room bouncing a small ball. She had always seen her otou with a smile on his face; his long shiny blue hair was her favorite part about him.

Kawa thought about her mother, her beautiful suits that she always wore to work, her otou with his youkai side seemed to have a great ability to somehow mysteriously get hold of money, but Kawa had always thought it was coming illegally. And now, it might just be the case.

Kawa whimpered and pulled her legs closed to her chest. Her otou had always been a kind youkai, helping a woman who had fallen in a river when they had taken a vacation on the outskirts of Tokyo. Why? Why was her otou doing this? It made no sense.

Kawa blinked as she stared at the plate of food that lay near the door frame. Her otou wasn't planning anything sinister was he? First, he would never hurt her mother, ever. And he had, he had tripped her in the ally way, Kawa didn't know how badly she had hurt, but she had her yelp in pain. Her mother was human, nothing like her otou's body, she was more prone to be more injured then he would be.

Then the mysterious Inu hanyou popped back to her, InuYasha. Where had he come from? He seemed completely clueless of how this era really worked which made Kawa think he wasn't really from here. But still, he was like her a hanyou, with a youkai otou and a human mother.

Maybe, Kawa thought, he can help otou come back. This isn't him, this is something else. Kawa curled up and rubbed the nice white sweater that young girl had given her. The blue jeans fitted right; at least she was in decent clothes.

Kawa stood up and took the glass of water; she moved her finger slightly over the rim of the glass. The water rouse out of the cup and moved in between her fingers, in all water made her clam. She moved some to her mouth and gulped it down, and the other formed the rose she had made in the bath with the young human girl. She remembered Kagome's face when she first saw her moving the water like so, but it almost seemed that this human girl had seen things like her actions before.

Kawa put the glass down and stared at the broken fan that hung uselessly on the ceiling, this house used to be a haven, now it was a battle zone. She clung to her sweater, please hanyou I want you, to save me, my mother and more of all my otou.


	15. Discovery

**Chapter Fifteen: Discovery**

Kagome growled in irritation. That InuYasha can be so stubborn! Kagome watched as he disappeared out the door. Hojo stopped cleaning and walked up behind her, unsure what he had just seen.

"Kagome, who's Kawa?" Eri asked.

"His…sister!" Kagome felt the next lie, salted her tongue. Kagome put a hand over her face and grumbled to herself. Why did InuYasha have to run off like that in front of her friends? He knew better!

"Oh, what's his rush?" Yuka asked.

"I don't know." Kagome really wanted to drop the topic about the hanyou. She grabbed more pieces of glass and placed them in the trash bag her mother had given them. "Besides, I need to study for these exams, InuYasha can wait."

"He's very different." Hojo said. "Never seen someone with hair like that."

"Isn't it gorgeous though?" Ayumi smiled.

"Uhhh…" Hojo gave Ayumi a look.

"Ayumi…" Kagome rolled her eyes. She knew that going after InuYasha was almost unnerving her, but how will she make a good enough excuse to get away from the house? Kagome didn't even know where he went!

"Ane-ue?" Souta came down stairs and looked at all her friends that were cleaning up. "Where did InuYasha go?"

"He left." Kagome gave her otouto a look.

"Oh. I was hoping he would help get in shape for my soccer match." Souta said, sadly.

"You're in soccer?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"You missed a lot ane-ue." Souta smiled and ran back up the stairs.

"Mother, when did this happen?" Kagome asked.

"About a week ago." Her mother answered.

"You've been home sick, haven't you?" Eri asked.

"Yea, I guess living in your room, you miss much." Kagome felt her face grow red and put her hand in her hair. She grabbed a few more pieces of glass and looked in the kitchen hoping InuYasha was really not there.

No sign of the hanyou, Kagome had been afraid he may have returned unnoticed. Kagome almost jumped when she felt Buyo rub up against her leg.

"Hey kitty." Kagome scratched Buyo under the chin, remember how much Sango's youkai cat Kirara also enjoyed the treatment.

"Kagome, where do you want the trash bags?" Yuka asked.

"I'll take care of them." Kagome said. She picked up the trash bags and went outside, dumping them near the bins; she sat on the porch and sighed. Kagome had been itching to go after the hanyou, she too want to be part to help Kawa, but seeing the size of the youkai before it descended on her shrine, unnerved her.

By her mothers description, the fight between InuYasha and the youkai, surely told that if he was strong enough to push around InuYasha, he may even be as strong as InuYasha's onii, Sesshomaru.

Despite saying InuYasha would be careless; he did not use Tessaiga's true powers because of her mother and jii-chan's sake. But now, he may be shooting that power in the streets of Tokyo, not thinking like always.

Kagome suddenly heard footsteps coming up the shrine stairs and blinked. Who in the world would be coming here? Kagome stood up and walked over when she saw a women running widely as she collapsed just as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Are you okay!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to the young women. The woman's clothes were torn and ripped, one of her feet was barefoot, and some blood leaked from the side of her face. Kagome took the woman's arm and pulled it around the back of her neck, and stood her up. "Let me help." Kagome said. "Hojo!"

Hojo was careful not to get hurt with all the broken glass from the screen door, but when he saw Kagome and the women his eyes went wide. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but help me!"

Hojo didn't protest and took the woman's other side and help pull her carefully into the shrine. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi gasped as they put the injured women on the couch.

"Kagome what happened?" Ayumi gasped.

"I don't know, she came up the shrine steps in this condition." Kagome said. "Mother, where is the first aid kit?"

"What is it dear?" Her mother rounded the corner, and took one look at the injured women, and dropped the towel she was holding. "Kagome…what…?"

"Please, I know as much as you do, but we have to help." Kagome pleaded. Her mother nodded and went into the kitchen taking down the bandages that had just been used on InuYasha. Kagome ran into the kitchen to help her mother, and grabbed a wet cloth as well as she raced back into the living room, were the injured women lay.

"Kagome, she's consciousness." Yuka said.

Kagome ran over and put the wet cloth on the women's forehead and sat down. The women blinked and rolled over.

"Where…am I?"

"Somewhere safe." Kagome reassured.

"We should call the police." Eri said. "It looked like she was beaten."

"NO!" The women screamed, catching them all off guard. Everyone took a step back, unsure what had caused the outburst. "No, please, don't…call the police."

Kagome blinked, why did this woman look so familiar? Kagome took a closer look; the angle of her face was similar to Kawa's. Kagome gasped in realization on who this woman really was. It was Kawa's mother.


	16. Looking

**Chapter Sixteen: Looking**

InuYasha sniffed the ground; he crawled between the people walking the pavement and scurried along. He could feel the stares of then all, probably thinking what the hell is he doing.

InuYasha growled when a person almost stepped on his hair, and they jerked back, unsure what to make of the scene. InuYasha stopped, when two long legs stood in his path. The hanyou looked up and growled; hoping it would make whoever move like it had done everyone else.

"Is there a problem, son?"

InuYasha stood up and growled. "No."

InuYasha looked at the person who had stopped him, He was dressed in blue, and wore and hat similar to the one he was wearing now. InuYasha also saw the same weapon that the youkai had wielded, at his hip. InuYasha felt anger flash through his brain, but stiffened it to a low growl.

"Look, I'm in a hurry." InuYasha said. He really didn't want to interfere with the people of Kagome's era. They were too weird.

"My I ask why you were sniffing the ground like a dog?" the man asked. InuYasha flattened his ears under the hat.

"I'm looking for someone." InuYasha mumbled, he pushed by the man, and walked faster, pulling the hat over his eyes.

"Young man, I didn't say you can leave."

"Look I take orders from no one!" InuYasha hissed. He jumped out and hopped from one building to the other as he reached a high enough he looked down. "Why these huts are so big, but I'm glad they are for once."

InuYasha sniffed the air, Kawa's scent was drifting from the ground, apparently her otou took flight, so her scent would be harder to trail. InuYasha adjusted his undershirt; he had forgotten his fire rath top at Kagome's shrine.

InuYasha took a step back, and let out a giant leap, these huts were tall, so he couldn't take a misstep. Landing, in on falling grace, InuYasha took a deep breathe and blew out some air.

"Damn, of all the places for a cable to break." InuYasha jerked around to find a man holding a long black rope. "I hate this job."

InuYasha looked widely for a closer building to jump to, he found one, just before he jumped, he heard a snapping sound.

"Whoa, I…ahhhh!" InuYasha whirled around to see the man's ankle hitting the edge of the building and started to fall.

"Shit." InuYasha hissed. Running, InuYasha grabbed the man's wrist, just as his body disappeared from sight.

"What…?" He looked up, to find two golden eyes staring down at him.

"Yea, I bet you do hate this job." InuYasha scrunched a face.

"I…who are you?" the man blinked. InuYasha didn't answer and pulled the man back up; he brushed himself off and looked at the hanyou. "Hey, how did you get up here?"

"Look, I'm not answering any questions, I ask them." InuYasha growled. "Did you see anyone fly by here?"

"I…what?"

"Never mind." InuYasha growled. People in this era need to get their heads out of their asses. They knew nothing about youkai here. InuYasha looked back at his acquired target and leaped.

Sniffing the ground of the top of the other hut, InuYasha could feel the stare of the man he just saved. InuYasha stood up, his hand on Tessaiga's hilt. "Where did he take you Kawa?"

InuYasha suddenly sniffed the youkai, he saw him, walking down a dark road. He looked rather human, InuYasha thought, but that was defiantly him. I guess that's his 'human disguise'.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes, growling he leaped. Sinking his claws into the side of the tall hut, InuYasha jumped down the long distance e and landed in a crowd of people. InuYasha heard gasps, but pushed through the sea of people, shoving a man nearly in a street.

"Move!" InuYasha hissed. Grabbing a man by the collar and throwing him out of the way. The youkai was disappearing from view. "Oh no you don't!"

InuYasha jumped up landing on one of those contraptions. Suddenly it sent a sound shooting through his ears, InuYasha winched as his poor ears took in the high piercing sound.

"Hey, get off my car!" InuYasha heard a gruff voice yell at him. Without thinking he jumped onto the next 'car' and raced by, his eyes snagging the youkai as he disappeared around the corner.

InuYasha jumped and veered around the corner, to find no one there, but just human people. "Shit!"

InuYasha spat, and crossed his arms. A woman looked at him and backed away. InuYasha gave her a cold stare.

Walking down the street, InuYasha rubbed the top of his hat, feeling his ears. That noise had been deafening, he felt one his ears ring.

"Fuck, why does this happen always happen me?" InuYasha wondered out loud.

The sky was darkening and InuYasha, for the first time, didn't know were he was. Kagome's village was unusually large, and it was hard to find his own scent back thanks to those horrid smells coming from those contraptions.

"Kawa!" InuYasha shouted. Feeling stupid, he lowered his hat over his eyes. He sounded like an otou that had just lost his daughter. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

InuYasha peaked in the dark alleys hoping to see any sign of Kawa or her youkai otou. InuYasha smelled something fishy and disappeared into the dark ally, he came face to face with a bunch of human boys.

"You looking for trouble, punk?" The tallest growled.

"No, I was looking for someone." InuYasha gave him a cold stare. InuYasha could definitely smell Kawa here, she was dragged through this dark path. "Move."

"I don't think so freak." Another boy snapped. A woman stood next to him. InuYasha could smell the alcohol.

InuYasha barred his fangs. "If you pathetic humans don't get out of my way, I'll rip you apart." Cracking his claws InuYasha began to walk forward. The human weren't intimidated.

"Back off buddy." The boy pulled the all too familiar weapon. InuYasha felt his hair puff and growled warningly.

"Put that fucking thing away." InuYasha gripped his Tessaiga, but would not wield it; he would slice the guy's hand off, with his claws, if he even attempted to use it.

"Freak."

InuYasha had had enough. He charged with his supernatural speed, and swiped the weapon out of the boy's hand and in one movement slammed his foot into his face. The boy went skittering and stopped as his head hit the wall.

"Anyone else?" InuYasha cracked his claws. That was all they needed and the drunks went flying out of the ally and out into the street. Satisfied InuYasha turned back to Kawa's scent.

Dropping into a crouch, InuYasha sniffed, Kawa's scent was defiantly getting stronger.

"Where did he put you?" InuYasha asked himself. He stood up were he was faced with many doors leading into both huts to either side of him. InuYasha smiled, glad I have this nose or I would never find her.

Grabbing the door handle InuYasha ripped the door open, and sank into position, ready for anything. Holding the hilt of Tessaiga, InuYasha removed the fang, and leveled it in front of him.

"Kawa?"

InuYasha jerked when he heard a skittering sound, but by how many small feet he heard, it was probably a rat. InuYasha wrinkled his nose, it smell increasingly bad in here.

InuYasha's hand found a staircase and leaped up the flights to where Kawa's scent stopped. InuYasha looked at the door; two wood planks were crossed over and nailed in. InuYasha sheathed Tessaiga, and grabbed one plank of wood and yanked. The loud noise it made InuYasha stop, and jerk his ears in every direction. No one was coming.

Ripping the other plank off, InuYasha gripped the door handle and jerked the door inward. InuYasha almost fell in by how soft the floor was. InuYasha regained his balance, and looked around the torn hut.

"Kawa?"

This time the skittering was of something much bigger then any rat. InuYasha jerked his hand on the fang's hilt, and let his vision see through the darkness.

"InuYasha-sama…?"

InuYasha jerked his ears full on top of his head that sounded like Kawa.

"Kawa, hold on, I'll be right there."

InuYasha jumped over all the fallen furniture and landed in front of a door. Chains wrapped tightly on the door, preventing any hope of escaping for the little hanyou girl.

"Hold on I'm breaking the door down, stand back."

"Alright." He heard her move away from the door, and he pulled out the fang. Leveling it in front of him, InuYasha was about to swing when a blast of youki hit his nose.

"Shit!" InuYasha spun around to see the blue haired youkai, staring cold-eyed at him.

"Your reputation as a dog serves you well, but this is none of your concern." The youkai narrowed his eyes.

"Then, why the fuck have you locked your own pup in this shit hole!" InuYasha felt blind rage take him and leveled the Tessaiga. "This time I won't go easy on you!"

"I don't expect a challenge from a hanyou such as yourself."

"Otou, please don't!" InuYasha heard Kawa's voice cry from behind her prison.

"Feh, believe I'm a challenge or not, I'm taking you down!" InuYasha pulled back a snarl and charged.


	17. Explanation

**Chapter Seventeen: Explanation**

Kagome placed the glass of water on the dining room table and sat crossed legged on the floor. The distort women had a blanket wrapped tightly around her, she was sipping some tea that Kagome's mother had just brewed. The bandages had been placed to cover most of her severe injuries, which were mainly on her leg, a few band-aids lay across her face and arms, otherwise she seemed alright.

Kagome sat and looked at the cup of water, imagining Kawa moving the liquid from under her hand. Kagome sighed and looked at the women. She really didn't want to ask the first question, it would be rude, but if she was going to help the little hanyou girl it was the only way to go.

"I know you have a daughter…that's a hanyou." Kagome bit her lip, a lovely way to start, Kagome told herself sarcastically. The women continued to stare at the floor; apparently she was ignoring the question.

"I'm…only trying to help." Kagome said.

"There's nothing you can do young lady." Her voice was incredibly strong despite her fragile state. "For one, how did you even meet my daughter?"

Kagome sighed, "Well my…boyfriend saved her from being run over from a bus and he brought her here thinking she was a run away."

"And how do you know what a hanyou is?"

Kagome gulped, how was she going to explain that one? "I…well I live in a shrine with a crazy jii-chan who thinks all youkai are evil."

"I see." The women turned her head and sipped more on the tea and pulled the blanket tighter around her body. "I would like to thank you for taking my injuries instead of a hospital."

"I know." Kagome sighed, "My boyfriend gets in a lot of fights and has to get here to be treated because of the police."

"Is that why I see blood on this couch?"

"I yea, that's his."

"He fought my mate off, I hope he's not…" she put her finger to her mouth, not finishing the sentence. Kagome fidgeted; did she really want to tell the women that InuYasha was also a hanyou?

"No, he's a..." Kagome looked the other direction not sure how to continue the conversation. "He went looking for her."

"What!" the women cried. "He must be out of his mind!"

"No listen, InuYasha, is a hanyou." Kagome stopped, realizing the truth just slipped out of her mouth. "He just wanted to protect her."

"So did my mate." Kawa's mother looked away. Kagome looked up; maybe she was going to an explanation after all.

"Your mate?" Kagome asked. She rarely heard the term, especially in her era. InuYasha and Sesshomaru had mentioned it before, but they were Inu youkai's, so it was normal for them to say such things. Kagome looked at this woman. She was a dressed in fine modern clothes, wearing a small over shirt, over a white sleeves-less top. It was light blue, and around her neck was a beautiful necklace. She wore a long light blue skirt to match her outer jacket. But something made this woman different from all the rest, she was mated with a youkai.

"Yes." She nodded. "I'm, Bishoujo."

Kagome blinked, "Oh, I'm Kagome."

For a while, the two sat staring at the floor, each one taking in what they had heard.

"Your mate he's…?"

"A water youkai yes." Bishoujo side. "he got his name Mizu, because of that."

"Mizu?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, he was always so nice, I just don't know what happened." She buried her face in her head, and Kagome heard a faint sniff.

"Ummm," Kagome took a box of tissues from the table and handed it to Bishoujo. "I want to help, I just want to understand."

"How can you help!" Bishoujo cried. "I can't help him, he thinks only his daughter can."

"What can Kawa do?"

Bishoujo sopped crying and looked at her. "She trusted you enough to say her name?"

"She also moved water in the bath tub." Kagome sighed. "It was very pretty; her otou must have taught her that."

Bishoujo stopped and looked at her. She sighed. "I shouldn't be crying something had been going on, I just didn't know what."

"What?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"Something to do with his job." She mumbled. "I think…" she stopped and put her face in her hands. "Oh Kami no."

"What!" Kagome almost panicked. She took a few deep breathes and took Kawa's mother's hands and pulled them away from her face.

"He must have…just to protect us." Bishoujo shook her head. "Why Mizu, why?"

Kagome sat down as the young woman blew her nose in the tissue. She sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes.

"Can I look at your leg?" Kagome asked.

"Sure dear."

Kagome took the bandage very carefully, and started to undress it. Bishoujo jerked slightly, but kept hr leg after that. Her eyes tightly clamped shut and her fists curled up to keep the cries of pain in her.

"How did you meet your hanyou?"

The question took Kagome off guard, and almost gave the bandage a nasty jerk. She sighed and looked down.

"It's complicated; he's not really from here."

"Youkai are scarce now." Bishoujo said. "They rarely pop out afraid of what we modern humans might do to them, but Mizu…he saved my life."

"He did?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Bishoujo sighed. "I was just a sophomore in college wanting to become a school teacher." She giggled. "It's just so funny what my goals in life were in the past, but yes, I wanted to teach young kids. They always brought a side of me that I loved."

"Well, some friends had invited me to the beach, and I couldn't let them down. I drove all the way, thinking about my future career, classes, and all the college work. When I arrived, I found my friends swimming, and went in and joined them."

"As the sun started to set, a large wave suddenly took all of us off our boards, and went under." Bishoujo shivered, her hands moving over her arms. "The water was nice a decent for the Pacific, but it suddenly went so cold. I panicked, and saw something large move next to me, making me panic even more. I thought it was a shark."

"Suddenly I felt two strong hands grip me in a firm grip and I suddenly could breathe. I was still in signs of shock so I thrashed against my savoir, but whoever it was didn't flinch."

"He must have flown." Kagome said.

"I assume he did, but I think I was too scared to notice." Bishoujo said. "When I felt a hand on my chest, something was said, and I suddenly felt calm. I opened my eyes, and I stared into those dark blue orbs of a water youkai."

Bishoujo stopped and took a sip of the tea. "At first I was startled; this man was nothing I had ever seen before. His brilliant blue hair, all tied back, his clothes were of an older kimono, and his ears…" She stopped, "As pointy as a knife they were, I never seen ears like that."

"Did you know what a youkai was?" Kagome asked.

"No. I thought he was just some gentleman in some weird clothing." Bishoujo said. "I got out of his arms, and wobbled on my legs and looked up and thanked him. He smiled briefly, and started for the water." Bishoujo put a hand to her head.

"Do you need something?" Kagome asked. "Do you have headache, you can stop and I'll…"

"No, I want to tell you, I think you're the only one who'll understand." Kagome nodded and sat back down.

"My friends all ran up to me, I pointed at Mizu but he had suddenly vanished. I told them what he looked like, and my friends thought I needed to go to the hospital to check for injuries."

"I was furious, no one had believed me. So the next few days I hurried my college work along and drove down to the beach and waited for him. I wanted to be certain he had been real, and not just a Kami that came from the sky." Bishoujo took a deep breathe.

"And there he came, up and out of the water. He approached me, and yet, I was still afraid. I took a few steps back, and he turned away, almost like he was disappointed. I shouted at him thank you, and ran into the water, but, he had disappeared under the waves"

"I went there every weekend to see him again, he never came, and my college work was dragging. So I went there one final time to just tell him that I'll miss him. I was planning on going to America to become a kindergarten teacher. Just as I turned to leave, he came out of the waves, and looked at me."

"He told me, something I had never heard before, yet never imagined coming from him. 'Why do you keep coming?' I was shocked he had asked a question, and the answer in me was just too unreal. I loved him."

Kagome blinked the same with InuYasha. InuYasha had always asked why she stayed at his side, and her answer had always been 'to find Shikon no Tama shards'. But that wasn't the case, Kagome knew it, she was starting to feel the same, just as Bishoujo went to the beach to find Mizu, Kagome went through the well to be with InuYasha. Kagome gulped, she did…love the hanyou.

"I said, I was just curious and wanted to know him better." Bishoujo shook. "But he answered it was dangerous to know him, it could be risking my life. I felt something come in me, I had always wanted someone to be with I was planning on marrying, but I felt something in me just come bursting out." Bishoujo looked up, a shade of red imbedding in both of her cheeks.

"I ran and hugged him, this gentleman I hardly knew, and I was hugging on him, saying that I loved him." Bishoujo chuckled, "I guess he was nearly as surprised as I was, he just stood there and fingered my hair with his hands."

"InuYasha does that with my hair too." Kagome said. Oops, that wasn't supposed to come out, Kagome thought, embarrassingly.

"Do you love this hanyou?"

Kagome felt her face burn up. "I…urrrr…it's complicated."

"Young children, never able to express their true feelings." Bishoujo smiled. "After that, I stayed in Japan in order to finish my degree, and stay with Mizu. Despite the hardships of missing to go to America, with a better paid job, I stayed with Mizu."

"How did you get married?" Kagome asked.

"Well….we mated first." Bishoujo giggled. "It was on the beach…"

"Okay, okay! Do I really want the details?" Kagome laughed.

"No Kagome, I'm afraid you're too young for that talk just yet." Bishoujo sighed. "Mizu was able to blend himself in eventually it was a hard work. His scales were able to blend his blue hair to balk, and his claws were able to give the appearance of normal human nails. The only problem was his ears, there sharp pointy tips hard to miss."

"How did you fix that?" Kagome asked.

"I…" Bishoujo giggled. "I put a potting mold on them, my friend taught me some pottering tricks she learned in America, and I got into it fast. I made it appear he had normal ears, of course he took it off every night. Mizu was scared in the human world, his strength, his elegance, yet he was still scared of all of us." Bishoujo mumbled.

"When was Kawa born?" Kagome asked.

"Nine years ago, she was the most peculiar, but most beautiful thing." Bishoujo shook. "But birthing her was painful, because she was a youkai's child, we couldn't go to a hospital, so I had to give her naturally."

"Oh, I hope you were okay." Kagome gasp.

"No I actually wasn't, Mizu raced me to the hospital just after Kawa was born, because I was having seizures. Without thinking he burst though and almost hurt a few nurses. They fixed me up, but not before the doctor got a good glance at Kawa who was being held by Mizu in the waiting room. He asked if the child could be examined, but Mizu refused. He was too afraid to let his child go, he said hanyou's were disgraced by both youkai and humans, he trusted no one with her, but himself and me."

"Just like InuYasha trusted no one." Kagome sighed. "I have to get him, he can cause a lot of trouble!"

"Mizu is, a strong youkai…" Bishoujo, "I hope he is able to defend himself."

"He can, but I'm afraid he might defend to kill, Bishoujo." Kagome gulped. "That's the way he fights with youkai, to the death."

"Oh Kami, we have to go." Bishoujo jumped up, but fell painfully a second later.

"I'll go, you stay here." Kagome reassured her. "Oh, I am a miko, so I'll try to only purify what is necessary."

"Then young dear…" Bishoujo sighed, "Please find out what's controlling him, he would never do this to Kawa, or me. I think it was a threat from someone else that's making him act erratic. Please, help him, help Kawa. I want my mate back." Bishoujo sobbed.

Kagome sadly nodded, she raced outside and hoisted her bow and arrows over her shoulders, and grabbed the handle bars of her bicycle.

Kagome thought on her mad peddling down the stairs. Hold on Kawa, hold on InuYasha, I'm coming.


	18. Trouble

**Chapter Eighteen: Trouble**

"Shit!" InuYasha dodged another blow from the water youkai in front of him. He adjusted Tessaiga and swung it again, missing the mark. The water youkai moved to the other end of the room, his long, blue ponytail hitting a shelf, knocking the rotting wood from its place on the wall.

InuYasha glared at his opponent. This was definitely Kawa's otou, there was no doubt, but what was he doing locking his pup in such a dump? InuYasha narrowed his at the weapon on the youkai's waist. He would be more prepared if the water youkai decided to use it.

InuYasha swung his sword at the locked door, knocking the hinges off, and the door plunged into the room that Kawa was locked in. He could see her blue, fearful eyes.

"Run!" InuYasha roared. Kawa didn't move.

"If you were more then reasonable, a child does not run from her otou." InuYasha snarled at the youkai.

"Give me one damn reason for locking your pup up like this and I might reconsider!" InuYasha snapped.

"This is not your concern."

"You sound like my damn onii!" InuYasha spat. InuYasha could feel his youkai blood press inside him, but the hilt of Tessaiga was keeping the youkai blood from full extorting him to raging.

The youkai stood more prompt, and stared at him, as he was studying InuYasha's style of combat. InuYasha hissed even louder and stepped in front of the doorway, blocking the youkai from Kawa. InuYasha looked around the room, he knew immediately he was at a disadvantage, he was better in wide spaces, not enclosed, fragile places.

"You are not from here…are you hanyou?" The water youkai questioned.

InuYasha felt his ears go back on his head.

"Otou-sama, InuYasha-sama is only trying to help!" Kawa cried.

"Silence child." The youkai glared at the spot were Kawa lay curled. "Hanyou, I will give you one more chance to leave before I remove you permanently from where you stand."

InuYasha snarled. "Try it."

"Then die." The youkai ripped out the strange weapon, but this time, InuYasha was ready. He pulled Tessaiga in front of him as the blue energy shot out of the weapon hitting the fang. InuYasha felt his feet getting pushed back by the pressure and suddenly it stopped. The youkai was right on top of him.

The punch sent Tessaiga out of his hand and his body hit the soft couch. The couch tipped over and InuYasha lay sprawled on the ground, a small amount of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"Damn it all!" InuYasha spat. He had punched him, not swiped his claws. InuYasha realized the water youkai could have just killed him there, yet he had not.

InuYasha sprang back up swiping his claws at the youkai's back, the youkai dodged the killing blow, and InuYasha bounced off the floor swiping at him again.

"Damn annoyance." The youkai snarled, so he wasn't as cold blooded as Sesshomaru, but that didn't make InuYasha feel any better. He darted a quick look at Tessaiga that lay a few feet away.

"HIJIN KETSUSOU!" InuYasha shouted throwing his blades of blood at his enemy. He jumped towards the fang.

**(-)_(-)**

Mizu dodged the blades, one slicing an inch into his left cheek. The water youkai was getting annoyed to the highest level. He would not kill the hanyou, just threaten to do so. The hanyou had not crippled and fled under the strong words, more like adding fuel to the fire for this hanyou. Mizu could tell he was quiet young, but his appearance had completely taken him off guard.

The youth was dressed in a red kimono of that of another era. It did not fit here. The youth's haori was not on; he wore his red hakama and white undershirt. Mizu needed to stop this battle, his mate was still missing, and this hanyou threaten his family's existence, if they did not leave now. They would be found, and this hanyou was not helping!

"You have no idea why I am doing this hanyou." Mizu glared at the youth. He had grabbed his large sword and was pointing it at him. Mizu could sense the strong youki coming from the blade, and he sense there was more to its sheer size and poor use of its wielder then meets the eye.

"You're locking your pup up!" the hanyou spat. "You have no good reason!"

Mizu closed his eyes for a brief second. He did not like fighting in enclosed places, nor did the hanyou, they needed more room to fight, but with his daughters' door open, he could not leave the room.

Mizu snapped his eyes open, he needed to finish this quick, the youth obviously had no battle style, or any form of fighting skill. Just barging at the only chance he got. Mizu purposely dropped his gun and charged. Mizu would give the youth a hit, but at the price of taking him out, the rash fighting style was going to be the hanyou's downfall.

"Bastard!" The hanyou yelled. He leveled his sword and swung it. Mizu stick his arm, angling it so the blade wouldn't completely chop his arm off and grabbed the youth by the back of the head with his free hand.

The hanyou was taken by surprise, and snarled; bring his claws up for protection. But Mizu already had the upper hand; he smashed the youths face hard into the tile floor, causing the hanyou to yelp.

The hanyou was not as weak as he appeared, he snarled bring his leg up to kick Mizu in the chest, but being physically bigger then the youth, Mizu slammed his weight on the hanyou's back.

"OTOU-SAMA NO!" He heard his daughters cry.

"Be silent!" he shouted as he struggled with the hanyou on the ground. The hanyou got a good elbow on his shoulder, Mizu grunted and grabbed the youths face pinching his nose and cutting off his air supplies.

"Fuck…" The hanyou didn't finish his eyes started to bleed red, and Mizu felt the hanyou's youki intensify. He had to knock him out now.

Mizu made a quick smash with his elbow to the youths head, the boy went slightly limp, but was still conscious. Now having the full advantage, he kicked the youth's sword away and pulled his head back, slammed his head back onto the tile floor. The youth finally went still, his breath ragged. He was unconscious.

Mizu released the hanyou's head and sat back, sweat bearing down his forehead. He had never had such an intense fight like this in decades. He was lucky he had won. It had been the persistence of protecting his daughter more then anything.

Mizu rolled the youth over, some blood leaked down the youths face, but he remained immobile.

"Otou-sama…" he looked up at his daughter, tears pooled out of her eyes. She fell and sobbed on the unconscious hanyou.

"Kawa, he is only sleeping." Mizu reassured her. She gave him a nasty look, it reminded of how Bishoujo looked at him when she was extremely angry with him.

"You hurt him!" Kawa snapped. Mizu narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

"Do not speak to me in that tone!" Mizu snarled at her. Kawa immediately became submissive. "My first priority is to protect you; you have no idea what danger our family is in."

Kawa looked away and curled her arms around the unconscious hanyou's head. Mizu stood up, he couldn't just dispose of the hanyou, he was no murderer. Mizu sighed, this all had gone to far, everything had. He had no idea where or, well…when this hanyou belonged to.

"Kawa, back into the room." Mizu ordered her. She didn't move. "Kawa, if you don't the hanyou will not be joining you."

"What…?" Kawa started.

"In, now." Mizu ordered. Kawa bowed her head and went into the room. Mizu hurriedly began rampaging the small kitchen, looking for his past detective handcuffs he was sure he left in one of the drawers. He ripped out the drawer and yanked them to prove their strength, they held.

Mizu picked up the hanyou and went into the room where Kawa settled. He wished the bed was small enough to pull in here; he hated seeing his daughter on the floor, this hanyou…heh.

Putting the hanyou's back against the wall he pulled the youths arms behind him and snapped the cuffs on the youth's wrists. He knew when the hanyou would wake up; the cuffs weren't going to last long. Pulling out a sea weed he had pulled in the ocean he wrapped the weed around the metal. The hanyou wouldn't become free anytime soon with that seaweed on. Mizu had found it very deep into the ocean, and he could make it as hard as concrete if he wanted.

"Kawa, he is not to leave this room while I find your mother." Mizu stared at his daughter as he stood up. Kawa only nodded numbly.

"Otou, why…?"

Mizu snapped around, she had never called him without a respective title. He closed his eyes. "We are in danger, my daughter, this hanyou did not understand my intentions, for it does look sinister, and I would have appreciated his help. But, he was rash; he needs to stay out our way, Kawa." Mizu leaned down and cupped his daughters' cheek. "I love you, and mother, I would never kill in front of you. Ever."

"He's a friend…" Kawa began to tear up.

"I know." Mizu sighed, He had also been rash, barging into that shrine door without a second thought. The hanyou youth was a horrid surprise and he nearly taken the youth's life thinking he was someone else. He was glad the gun was only to stun the boy, and not to kill.

Mizu stood up and pulled a cloth from his belt, spreading it out on the floor he pulled his daughter on top. She curled into a ball, not angry, but scared. Mizu stood back up and glanced at the unconscious hanyou on the other side of the room. He was motionless, his silver bangs covering his face.

Mizu exited the room. Pulling the door and fixing it with the rare youkai powers he had left. Pulling the chains over the door, he hoped the Inu hanyou would stay, he wanted to 'protect' his daughter from him, and he might as well stay there with her.

Mizu took one look at the youkai fang on the ground. He needed to take it with him so the youth didn't get his hands on it. Mizu bent to pick it up when a shot of pain shot thru his hand, making him jump back and clutch his hand.

"Damn." Mizu hissed, a fuyouheki was surrounding the hilt. He could not wield it. Mizu kicked it under the couch; he might as well hide it from the youth if he couldn't move it.

Mizu stepped out in the ally and started to jump forward when the sound of a bicycle was turning the corner. Mizu stopped and looked at a ledge to hide upon, when the bicycle came into view. A school girl was riding it, and an angry face was painted on her face.

"Stop!" She yelled. Mizu did, confused. How would a school girl…? Mizu eyes widened, the girl was aiming an arrow at his heart, and a miko aura was surrounding her.


End file.
